We Are in Love
by Rosie R. D
Summary: "Es increíble como uno queda enamorado de quién menos se lo espera... mejor dicho, es increíble cuando te enamoras de alguien tan o más loco que tú". Parejas: [Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny], [Daffy Duck/Pato Lucas, Tina Russo] "Compilación" de escritos míos sobre ellos, para variar...
1. Pesadillas (Lola, Bugs)

**LEER POR FAVOR**

 **Okeeey, sé que nadie leerá esto xD, otal vez sí pero no dejarán reviews xDDD. No me importa, hice esto por simple gusto (y porque casi no veía nada en español).**

 **Primero que nada, por ahora hay solo una historia, no sé si subiré más, pero si se me ocurre otra cosa de Tina y Lucas o Bugs y Lola creo que lo pondré aquí mismo... como una colección de escritos de ellos. Ya que solo he encontrado cosas de Bugs emparejado con Lucas, y no es que esté en contra ni nada de eso, solo que no había mucho de mis parejas favoritas, y si lo había... bueno, había mayormente solo de la Lola de Space Jam, y no es que ella no me agrade, me agrada. Pero quisiera ver más cosas con la Lola de El Show de los Looney Tunes que pasaban-o pasan- en Cartoon Network (¿ahí pasaban, no?), me gusta y me hace reír.**

 **¿Algo más?, bueno, no sean malo :V, nunca he escrito nada de ellos así que es mi primera vez "actuando" como ellos (no sé si me entiendan). No sé si puse bien o mal a los personajes, pero ya que. Hice un intento xD. Ojalá les guste, a quien quiera que sea que lea esto...**

 **El título de toda la historia en general es "We Are in Love" (llamado "Esto es Amor" en la versión latina) en honor a la divertida y yandere canción de Lola xD**

* * *

 **Pesadillas**

— ¿Debería volver a dormir?, sí, quizá sí. Pero, ¿y si tengo otra pesadilla?, ¿y si luego despierto y descubro que esa pesadilla en verdad era una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla?, ¿y si esa pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla se convierte en realidad?

Lola se movía de un lado a otro hablando consigo misma, muy nerviosa. Frotándose la cara o simplemente mordiéndose la uñas por el temor que le invadía en ese momento. No quería volver a dormir, es más, estaba ya planeando no dormir nunca más mientras viva, ¿qué tal si la pesadilla se repetía?, ¿o se hacía verdad?, no quería ni imaginarlo.

Siguió moviéndose por todo el lugar, haciendo rechinar sus pantuflas por cada pisada que daba. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente y a sudar también por flotarlas tanto entre sí. La habitación estaba a oscuras gracias a que ella no se molestó en encender las luces por tremendo susto. Ella tan solo quería olvidarse de lo ocurrido hace instantes atrás, o por lo menos calmarse un poco y pensar con más claridad, pero todo intento era en vano, seguía aterrada.

Seguía hablando incoherencias en voz alta, algo sobre de que estaba considerando dejar de parpadear por un tiempo, hablaba y hablaba y hablaba…

…hasta que alguien se dignó a prender la luz. _Clic._

— ¿Lola?

— ¿Bugs?—Soltó un respingo la coneja rubia— ¿Qué haces en mi departamento?

—Eh Lola, esta es mi casa. —Él enarcó una ceja.

Lola observó con más detenimiento a su alrededor. Era verdad, se encontraba en la casa de Bugs. Vaya, ¿tanto habrá sido el susto que vino aquí sin darse cuenta?, o, ¿habrá venido por obra del sonambulismo?, quién sabe. No le dio importancia tampoco.

— De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí?—Bugs cruzó los brazos.

— ¡Oh Buuuugs!, ¡tuve una pesadilla muy muy muy fea!—Lola corrió a abrazar (asfixiar, mejor dicho) a su novio, el cual no podía hacer nada más que rodear con un brazo la cintura ella y suplicar por algo oxígeno.—Fue espantosa, terrible, monstruosa… —Dramatizó soltándolo y mirando al techo, con una mano en la frente—¡Creo que me dará un ataque al corazón!, no, no, ¡un derrame cerebral!, oh no, no, no, ¡creo que…!

—Lola, Lola, cálmate. —Espetó Bugs exasperado, tomándola de los hombros y guiándola a sentarse en el sofá para que dejara de hacer esos insoportables rechinidos con las pantuflas. — Y bien, ¿qué soñaste?—No es que quisiera estar toda la noche resolviendo los problemas para dormir de la coneja rubia, pero no podía dejarla así, aparte, si ella no dormía, lo tendría toda la noche despierto con sus incesantes balbuceos. Lola no dijo nada. —Lola. —Le insistió él alzando un poco la voz.

— ¡No puedo!

— ¿Por qué?

—Si uno dice su pesadilla a otra persona, esta puede hacerse realidad. —Ella se mordió levemente el labio, casi otra vez sucumbiendo al pánico.

—Eso es una tontería. —Rodó los ojos.

—Es un hecho científico. —Agregó rápidamente.

—Claro. —Le contestó él con sarcasmo.

A continuación, la autoproclamada novia de Bugs Bunny puso sus pies sobre el sofá y enterró la cara entre sus rodillas, haciéndose "bolita" por el temor que aún habitaba en ella. Se mecía de un lado para otro y no paraba. Hasta por sus orejas se notaba que seguía asustada y se escuchaban pequeños sollozos por parte de ella.

Bugs la miró extrañado (algo fastidiado, también). A veces desearía no tener una novia tan dramática como Lola Bunny, era cierto que ella poseía bastante belleza y era divertida, pero, estaba, ¿cómo decirlo sin ser grosero?, chiflada. Sí, eso. Chiflada, y también era exagerada o histérica algunas veces, Lola a veces realmente le daba miedo…

Hasta ahora no sabe cómo es que aceptó ser su novio, o como es que comenzaron una relación, ya que todo empezó por una estúpida noche, en que él por más estúpido se le soltó en el escenario: " _Lucas no es tu novio, ¡_ _ **yo**_ _soy tu novio!_ " y ahí es donde comenzó todo. Aunque pensándolo bien, tarde o temprano terminaría aceptando el amor de Lola (si no era por las buenas, estaba seguro de que Lola lo haría aceptar por las malas), claro que la susodicha aún tenía que arreglar algunas costumbres, como por ejemplo, dejar de acosarlo estaría bien.

El conejo gris suspiró resignado, ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que su novia se había puesto en ese plan. No podía dejar que siguiese así.

—Mira Lola—Empezó, eligiendo sus palabras—Si te hace sentir mejor yo…—No podía creer que diría esto—…puedo quedarme despierto contigo, hasta que duermas.

Y Lola se detuvo.

Volvió a una posición normal, algo asombrada al principio. Obviamente su sonrisa de oreja a oreja no se hizo de esperar.

— ¿De verdad harías eso por mí Bun-Bun?—Bugs tuvo que tragarse sus palabras para no reclamar aquel absurdo apodo que, supuestamente, ella prometió ya no decirle más. Él sólo asintió. Lola estaba radiante. — ¡Oh, gracias amor!, ¡eres tan tierno!—Y lo envolvió en otro asfixiante abrazo de oso en el que él luchaba por respirar.

—Sí, lo sé. —Se lamentó el pobre conejo. —Solo procura no hacer mucho ruido, si Lucas se despierta temprano se pone insoportable. —Y giró los ojos para luego levantarse del lugar e ir a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua.

— ¡Claro Bun-Bun!—Le respondió ella animadamente— Veamos televisión, ¡dicen que dan buenas películas a esta hora! —Sugirió la chica tomando el control remoto y encendiendo la tele, claro que, cambiaba sin siquiera revisar los canales.

" _¿Qué clase de canal pondría sus mejores películas a la 3 a.m.?_ " pensó Bugs, pero decidió no discutir por eso. De todas maneras a Lola le gustaba cualquier cosa, así que lo que sea que den a esta hora estaba bien para ella.

Ahora estaba cuestionándose a sí mismo si es que fue una buena idea revisar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo ruido en la planta baja, bueno, estaba totalmente convencido de que era un ladrón o algo parecido. Pero al parecer solo era Lola, aunque en su opinión, hubiera sido más fácil lidiar con un ladrón que lo apuntara con una pistola en la cabeza. Hump. Ya no importaba. Tenía que ser buen novio y apoyarla, como cualquier buen novio lo haría, ¿no?

—Oye Bugsy-bun-bun—Genial, otro apodo para agregar a la lista— ¿Qué tal si me traes un vaso de leche para poder dormir? ¡No, no!, mejor no, creo que soy intolerante a la lactosa. Mejor tráeme un té, ugh, pero no me gusta el té. Mejor tráeme la leche, sí, mejor tráeme la leche. ¡Pero no puede tener tanta azúcar!, solo dos cucharadas y medio más cuatro granitos más, y no puede estar en una taza tan grande, tiene que ser pequeña pero no tanto. ¡Jajaja!, a menos que sea Speedy, y sabes qué, también podrías…

Bugs Bunny suspiró, esta sería una _laaaaaarga_ noche.

* * *

Ya no sabía qué hora era, el reloj se encontraba descompuesto y no tenía ganas de ir a ver por la ventana (las cortinas cerraban la vista). Aparte, rogaba que Lucas no los escuchara, bueno, no quería soportarlo tan ¿temprano?, ¿tarde?, qué más da, solo no quería lidiar con él ahora, no cuando ya tenía a alguien con quién lidiar. Bugs y Lola se hallaban acostados en el sofá con las luces apagadas, Lola usaba el pecho de su chico como almohada. Los dos veían una película de suspenso con algo de melancolía, claro que, como Lola no muchas veces entendía el guión y el propósito de la película, se había reído en la mayoría de partes. Bugs no le dijo ya nada, estaba acostumbrado.

Después de que la película acabase, lo único que quedaba para ver ahora en todos los canales eran los programas de compras y un sinfín de comerciales estúpidos. Prefirieron dejarlo en los programas de compras, en fin, no había otra cosa que hacer…

…

Bugs miró a Lola algo confundido, ella no había hablado durante todos los veinte minutos en que se promocionaba el "Nuevo Súper Ultra Tractor 3000 en forma de vaca" y esto le parecía extraño. Que él supiera, Lola era una máquina de palabras, jamás paraba de hablar hasta tal punto de ser irritante, pero ahora… estaba totalmente muda.

— ¿Te pasa algo?—Preguntó él algo seco, tratando de disimular su preocupación.

—Oh nada. Absolutamente nada. Estoy bien, estoy perfecta, nunca he estado mejor en mi vida. Estoy simplemente fantástica y… perfecta. —Contestó la coneja rubia con una pequeña risa, aunque se notaba que era fingida. Él arqueó una ceja sospechoso.

—Lola.

—En serio, estoy fantástica. ¡Ah!, ¿viste ese tractor?, yo lo hubiera preferido en forma de gatito, me encantan los gatitos, ¿a ti te gustan los gatitos?, ¡yo adoro a los gatitos!, ¡aww, deberíamos tener uno!...

—Lola. —Siguió este, luchando por mantener su tranquilidad.

Lola suspiró vencida.

—Es que digamos que ya me está dando un poquitiiito de sueño. —Dijo ella jugando con sus dedos.

—Gracias al cielo. —Expresó este.

—Pero no quiero volver a tener esa horrible pesadilla. ¡En serio que no!—Se tapó la cara, angustiada.

—Vamos Lola, lo que sea que hayas soñado no puede ser tan malo. —Espetó él tranquilamente.

—Es que yo soñé…—Estaba dudosa en si decirle o no...

— ¿Sí…?—La animó a seguir, quitándole sus manos de la cara para poder verla.

—Quenomequeríasmás. —Y volvió a taparse el rostro.

Bugs Bunny parpadeó desconcertado. Y no es que lo anterior dicho por Lola esté mal escrito, no, verdaderamente así es como Lola pronunció de rápido sus palabras, pues, a la velocidad de un rayo…

Al captar por fin lo que ella le trató de decir a su tan exagerada y rápida manera de hacerlo (claro, después de cinco intentos), no sabía cómo reaccionar. O sea, _ella_ , **Lola,** la—tal vez única—chica que es capaz de superar al conejo que va tres pasos más delante que todo el mundo, tenía ¿miedo?, sí. Miedo de perderlo. Espera, ¿miedo de perderlo?, ¿por qué?, si Lola era bonita, joven, inteligente también si le quitas lo distraída, talentosa, divertida, etc. Aparte, él era muchas veces algo impaciente y sarcástico con ella (o quizás muy honesto…), ¿por qué rayos tenía miedo de perderlo?, no tenía sentido.

Esta vez, para su sorpresa, no tenía ningún ingenioso comentario a la mano como siempre acostumbraba, solo estaba ahí, estático, observando como aquella rubia conejita parecía apagarse poco a poco cuanto más silencio había entre los dos. _Qué_ _raro_ , ahora mismo prefería a la Lola habladora de antes, quizás esa hablaba hasta por los codos, pero por lo menos así le hacía saber que estaba bien. En cambio, ahora tenía a una Lola muy, muy callada. Demasiado para su gusto. Para colmo, a él también le había comido la lengua el gato.

—Tú me habías dicho que no me querías volver a ver jamás. —Comentó Lola para su sorpresa. Parecía que ella estaba nerviosa—Y… y… bueno, parecía que lo decías demasiado en serio. Y… pues… sé que en verdad no eras el tú-tú real, sino el tú de mis sueños que en realidad era una pesadilla. Y el tú, o sea tú de mis sueños fue tan duro y cruel conmigo que por un momento pensé que eras el tú pero real cuando en verdad era el tú de mis sueños… y… entonces… decías que me odiabas y… y… el tú de tú, o tú… ehm...—A este punto la joven ya comenzaba a tartamudear y a confundir sus propias palabras, como si su cerebro aún no hubiese asimilado esa información. Él sintió que se le estaba haciendo muy duro a ella hablar sobre esto.

—Lola, en primer lugar…—Empezó con el tono más calmado posible—No te odio.

Lola paró de balbucear, prestándole toda la atención a su novio quién parecía tratar de escoger las palabras correctas para darle una explicación.

—Segundo, sólo fue una pesadilla. No se hará realidad solo por contármelo. —Señaló, intentando de que entendiera.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Seguro.

— ¿Totalmente?

—Totalmente.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

— ¿En serio, en serio, en serio, en serio?

—Sí Lola, en serio, en serio, en serio, en serio. —Contestó lentamente, algo exasperado, resoplando por la inútil exageración de palabras que su novia lo hacía decir.

— ¿Y tercero?—Se le adelantó.

—Tercero. —Hizo una leve pausa, pensando en lo que iba a decir. Dio una mirada rápida al reloj descompuesto. —Ve a dormir, creo que ya son la 6:30 a. m. y no hemos dormido nada.

— ¿Me prometes que ya no habrá más pesadillas?

Bugs arqueó una ceja, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa algo burlona. La voz en que Lola se lo preguntaba era tan tierna, como una el de una niña haciendo prometer a sus padres que la protegerían del Coco. Realmente, se oía adorable.

—Te prometo que ya no habrá más pesadillas.

Lola sonrió. Sintiendo un peso menos en el alma.

Él la abrazó suavemente rodeando su cintura y ella se acomodó más a gusto en el pecho de su novio-almohada, cerrando cada vez más los ojos por el sueño que a esta hora consumía ambos gracias a tremenda desvelada. Usaron una manta que se encontraba encima del respaldar del mueble para taparse, y Lola suspiró feliz. Tal vez si dormía igual soñaría con ese Bugs que decía que la odiaba y tanta cosa, pero ya no le creería ni tendría miedo, ya que su real y legal novio estaba aquí para decir la verdad. Y la verdad, por más que él lo admitiese a las quinientas cada año, era que la quería. Sí, la quería, y la quería mucho. Puede que ella sea algo acosadora, hiperactiva y loca… sí, estaba loca, muy loca, pero era su novia. Y él lo prefería así más que nada en el mundo.

Y no de otro modo.

…

…

…

—Tal vez podríamos buscar una película más y...

—No Lola, duérmete.


	2. Tina Enferma (Tina, Lucas)

**Bueno, sólo quiero decir que este tiene un poco de referencia al escrito anterior. Pero nada importante.**

 **Es difícil hacer del pato Lucas y Tina, por lo menos para mí. Así que salió muy Oc, no me tiren tomates porfa *inserte tono Barbie*.**

 **¿Qué más?, bueno, quería decir que este fic no estaría aquí si no fuera por el otro escrito "And She's Crazy" que está por ahí por los fics de Lola y Bugs, en serio, es genial y divertido, lo recomiendo mucho. Aunque está inglés, pero nada que un traductor automático y corrección mental no puedan hacer.**

 **Ojalá les guste xD.**

* * *

 **Tina Enferma**

Bien, no es que se sintiera mal…

…sino que se sentía **TERRIBLE**.

 _¡AHH CHOO!_

Rayos, no podía creer su "suerte" tan estúpida. O sea, apenas abrió los ojos esta mañana y sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Su cuerpo se sentía más pesado que un piano, su nariz parecía un grifo chorreando mucosidades, sus ojos por alguna razón tenían grandes bolsas de ojeras, tampoco los estornudos se hicieron de esperar, de vez en cuando le daba escalofríos, hablaba como una tonta por la nariz tapada… en fin. Todo eso mezclado más el día en que le iban a subir—por fin—el sueldo, da resultado un humor de perros.

Así es. Tina Russo se sentía miserable en estos instantes. Porque estar enferma justo hoy significaba no trabajar, no trabajar significaba no aumento de sueldo, y no aumento de sueldo significaba seguir viviendo con el sueldo mínimo cinco meses más, y por más que hubiera rectificado su falta por teléfono, conocía su jefe, y sabía que ese imbécil le cobraría esta falta. Ojalá que lo despidan, pensaba ella.

Tina se encontraba acostada en el sofá, mirando el techo, no teniendo ganas de nada, odiando el mundo y sonándose la nariz por enésima vez. Su aspecto era como el de una vagabunda, contando que ni se peinó y seguía en pijama. Ni ganas le daban de encender el televisor. Solo quería morir en paz.

Y lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, el maldito timbre comenzó a sonar.

" _Que fastidio_ " se dijo internamente. Trató de ignorar, pero eso solo hizo que el timbre fuera más insistente. ¿Quién demonios podría ser?, nadie la sabe visitar tan temprano.

Reunió fuerzas muy a las justas y se dirigió hacia la entrada, rogando porque no sea un testigo de la iglesia, no tenía ganas de que le digan cómo se irá al infierno en estos momentos. Abrió la puerta con lentitud. Y ahí paradote como bobo se hallaba… bueno, adivinen quién era.

— ¿Tina?—Preguntó este entrecerrando los ojos, como si no la reconociera— ¡Wow, te ves más horrible de lo que creí!

Sí, era su novio. Lucas. El hombre más imbécil del mundo según toda ciudad (o por lo menos por todos los que lo conocían). Ella resopló abruptamente por el "cumplido".

—Gracias. —Contestó sarcástica con su voz nasal de enferma, aguantando las ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasé por tu trabajo y me dijeron que estabas enferma. —Le respondió él entrando SIN permiso al apartamento, empujándola levemente por el camino.

Ella rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta, quejándose mentalmente de los malos modales de su novio. Ahora que lo analiza mejor, ¿en qué estaba pensando al salir con ese?, tal vez si era verdad que estaba loca…

— ¿Qué quieres?—Le cuestionó Tina con algo de fastidio en su voz.

—Tina, Tina, Tina...—Espetó Lucas ignorándola olímpicamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de desaprobación. —Este lugar es un chiquero, ¿cómo puedes vivir así, mujer?, ¡¿desde hace cuando que no limpias?!—Expresó con drama exagerado. Como si se fuera a morir por eso.

Y sí, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre inmenso, pero la verdad no es que ella lo tenga así todos los días, claro que no, esto solo fue un desliz de hoy. Los platos en los que había comido seguían sucios en el lavaplatos, ya que estaba demasiado cansada como para limpiarlos, había ropa tirada por ahí que olvidó recoger, sobras de comida en el suelo que ello no se molestó en botar, entre otras cosas en desorden. Ella sólo se sonó la nariz una vez más.

—Al parecer, tendré que quedarme. —Dijo él. " _Que sacrificio_ " pensó Tina con obvio sarcasmo—No puedo dejarte aquí, sola. Quién sabe qué podría pasarte si yo no estoy.

" _Quizás hasta me ganaría la lotería_ "

—Estoy bien. —Rectificó la chica, aún con voz nasal.

—Nop, no lo estás. —Le devolvió la respuesta petulante, cruzando los brazos.

—Te dije que estoy… estoy… —Oh no, otra vez no— ¡Ah, ahh, AHHH CHOO!—Estornudó ferozmente la joven pata, posiblemente este se ganaba el premio al estornudo del año—Estoy bien. —Completó volviendo a la normalidad. Lucas se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros.

—Oh Tina. Primero es la negación, luego seguirá la ira, la negociación, la depresión, y finalmente, cuando menos lo pienses, la aceptación. —Señaló dramático—Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte.

— ¡Estoy enferma, no en duelo!—Exclamó ella.

— ¡Ajá!, ahí está la ira.

— ¡Agh!

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que haber venido él, y precisamente él, aquí a verla?, ¿es que ya nadie puede enfermarse tranquilo?, ¿la vida la odiaba?, ¿hizo algo malo?, bueno, siempre le gritaba a los clientes del Centro de Copiado cuando fastidiaban demasiado y pegaba chicles en las servilletas de los restaurantes pero… ¡ese no es el caso!, no hizo nada lo suficientemente malo como para soportar esta atroz agonía. Esta tenía que ser una cruel broma del macabro destino.

Y no, no era que no le gustase la compañía de su novio, pero, él a veces podía ser algo… molesto. Sí, eso. Y eligió el peor momento para serlo. Si tuviera las fuerzas suficientes estaba segura de que Lucas no viviría para contarlo. Como quisiera estrangularlo en estos momentos…

Lucas la mandó al sofá a descansar mientras que él se ofreció (o eso parecía…) a limpiar el desorden. Como Tina ya no quería sacarse canas verdes por culpa del estúpido pato obedeció la orden, no muy contenta de tener que aguantarlo más tiempo de lo debido. Se puso a ver la televisión.

—Es increíble lo desordenada que eres. —Dijo su novio mientras recogía ropa del suelo. —Estarías perdida sin mí. Qué bueno que llegué a tiempo.

—Sí, que bueno. —Rodó los ojos exasperada. — ¿No tienes que salir hoy con Porky o Bugs?

—A Bugs lo encontré dormido en el sofá junto con Lola. No se despertaban con nada esos haraganes. —Se quejó. Tina se aguantó las ganas de decirle que él también era un haragán—Y Porky fue a una cita con esa tal Australia.

—Petunia.

—Sí, ella.

— ¿Entonces te quedarás aquí todo el día?—Preguntó no gustándole mucho la idea.

—Así parece. No tienes por qué agradecérmelo.

—Yupi.

 _"Bueno Tina, a luchar por la cordura…"_

* * *

Ya había anochecido. El departamento estaba por fin reluciente y Tina ya tenía signos de estar mejorando… un poco. Ahora mismo los dos estaban en el sofá, sentados, mirando _El Precio de la Historia_ , esperando la pizza que habían ordenado minutos atrás, bien, bien, bien… no es que Lucas no sepa cocinar, la cosa es que… bueno, la verdad sí era eso, Lucas no sabía ni hervir agua, así que ordenó una pizza para cenar. La sopa que en este momento tomaba Tina por sorbos era una instantánea, y sí, tuvieron que llamar a un vecino para que la hirviera. Pero eso no importaba. Por lo menos todo se tranquilizó un poco en el mundo interior de Tina.

—Pero que tonto, yo hubiera vendido eso por $10 000. —Espetó Lucas criticando a los del programa. Cambió de canal.

—Tampoco es que valga tanto. —Opinó la enferma.

—Eso es lo que quieren hacerte creer.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Decidió cerrar el tema, no iba a discutir con un estafador como lo era Lucas.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

—Seh. —Ella dejó el plato a un lado. Aunque la sopa no hubiera sido hecha tradicionalmente, no estuvo mal. Es más, hasta ya casi hablaba normal, pero aún tenía que sonarse la nariz de vez en cuando—Oye Lucas.

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias por limpiar. Aunque de igual manera lo iba a hacer mañana.

—Veo que por fin pasaste a la aceptación. Bien hecho Tina. —Dijo él dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Tina rodó los ojos.

—Como sea. Entonces… ¿cómo así decidiste venir?—Le indagó sospechosa, que ella sepa, su novio no era una de las mejores personas del mundo como para… limpiar una casa y cuidar del enfermo.

— _Neh_. Fui por mis nuevas tarjetas de presentación esta mañana, pero me dijeron que aún no estaban listas, entonces comentaron que estabas enferma, blah blah blah, que el aumento te lo darían la próxima vez…. —Prosiguió no quitando la vista de la tele. Tina frunció el ceño, ajá, sabía que le harían una cosa como esa por su falta—…Y después de comprar un helado, decidí venir a verte.

— ¿Y por qué?, tú sabes que me puedo cuidar sola. —Aclaró Russo, cruzando los brazos—Podía llamar a mi hermana o a alguna amiga también. No hacía falta que vinieras.

Lucas parecía a punto de decir algo en contra, pero el sonido del timbre captó más su atención.

— ¡La pizza!—Exclamó emocionado y fue hacia la entrada. Tina suspiró. Que infantil.

Ahora había una nueva duda rondando en su mente, a ver, ¿acaso Lucas, la persona más egoísta del mundo y quizás del universo, se había preocupado por ella y no por sí mismo esta vez?, parecía algo imposible y se oía descabellado. Bueno, tal vez ella hacía un buen trabajo convirtiéndolo en buen novio para variar, aunque ese proyecto lo había desechado hace ya un tiempo y había optado por aceptar a Lucas tal y cómo es, además, tampoco es que fuera el diablo o Hades, y obviamente tampoco le parecía feo. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero le parecía atractivo... A veces pensaba que tuvo o hay una razón para que Lucas siempre fuera así, quizás no tuvo atención familiar, quizás es por su rivalidad/amistad con Bugs, tenía que admitir que el conejo gris siempre le opacaba (aunque no intencionalmente la mayoría de veces) los logros al pato, haciendo al ave querer ser mejor que él y de paso, humillarse un rato. O quizás simplemente es así.

Ahora que lo piensa, no sabe mucho de Lucas como pensaba. Que mal, no sabía nada de su pasado, igual, dudaba que él también supiera el suyo…

Tina respiró hondo, ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

" _¿Por qué se demora tanto?_ "

Escuchó un portazo seguido de los pasos de su novio, el cual llegó con la pizza entre sus manos. Se sentó al lado de ella y comenzó a comer.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Por qué la demora?

—El repartidor no quería aceptar la propina. —Lucas se quejó poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Es que en este país ya nadie puede compensar a un trabajador por su buen servicio?—Continuó la queja, mandando un puño al aire.

— ¿Le pagaste con un billete de tu cara, verdad?

Lucas no dijo nada.

—Me lo temía. —Fue lo único que opinó al respecto, ya se lo esperaba. —Bien, entonces… ¿por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

—Duh, lo que te pregunté hace rato. —Dijo ella. Su novio estaba confundido—Ya sabes, antes de que fueras a recibir la pizza. —Seguía confundido—Agh, ¿por qué decidiste venir a verme?, ¿acaso te preocupaste por mí?—Enarcó una ceja, aunque casi se le escapa una sonrisa burlona.

—Es obvio, ¿no?—Señaló el pato volviendo a mirar la televisión—Quiero decir…—Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos— ¿Quién más me pagaría la cena, las multas, las citas, los regalos y las cuentas, sin pedirme absolutamente nada a cambio?

Tina frunció el ceño. _Pero qué…_

—Solo cállate. —Espetó con frialdad, mandando al demonio la teoría de que Lucas tenía corazón. No, no lo tenía.

Pasaron un buen rato en completo silencio. Tina con el ceño fruncido, y Lucas cambiándole a la tele mientras comía pizza. Después de unas horas Tina había dejado de estornudar y de tener escalofríos, así que se había ido a cambiar, aunque su novio como no le daba ya nada de atención, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Ella volvió a sentarse junto a él, sintiéndose masoquista, ¿por qué?, bueno, ¿por qué ella, Tina Russo, había escogido a un papanatas como eterno enamorado?, ¿por qué lo estimaba tanto?, ¿por qué demonios aún confiaba en que había algo de bueno en él?, era ridículo.

Tina se sentía más miserable que cuando estaba enferma. Todo seguía tenso.

—También porque eres alguien muy importante _para mí_ , ¿sabes?—Espetó de repente, rompiendo el silencio. —Ejem, solo digo…

Tina volteó en el acto, confundida al principio pero luego entendió el mensaje. Esta era como la otra parte de la respuesta. Por la cara que él hacía, su novio parecía luchar para tragarse su propio orgullo y admitir esas cosas...

—Siempre haces cosas por mí, y gratis. Así que pensé que sería lindo que hiciera algo por ti para variar. —Se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer lo más casual posible.

— ¿De verdad?, ¿me crees importante?—Cuestionó la chica.

—Es lo que acabo de decir. —Fue lo único que dijo, intentando estar desinteresado.

Tina parpadeó dos veces. No creía lo que acababa de escuchar, Lucas diciéndole que ella le parecía ¿importante?, ¿estaba soñando o enloqueció?, no. Esto era real. Esto estaba pasando. Lucas le decía que ella era importante…

Se había quedado sin palabras.

—Hmmm…—Para Tina esto era incómodo (no sabía si igual para Lucas). Era algo nuevo para ella sentirse importante, y más si se lo dice su tan egoísta novio al que todos detestan por ser él. — ¿Sabes?, haz hecho un buen trabajo cuidándome. —Tina volvió a usar su mismo tono pícaro de siempre, para tranquilizarlo—Mañana Miriam tomará mi turno, ¿qué tal si salimos a dar un paseo?

Sonrieron.

—Depende, ¿a dónde iremos?

—Al cine, al parque, y probablemente demos una vuelta en mi moto.

—Solo no conduzcas tan rápido, me mareo fácil. —Se puso una mano al pecho.

—Ay vamos, nada que un cosmetólogo autorizado no pueda manejar.

— ¡Ohh!, ¿al fin me dejarás manejar?

—Nunca en la vida.

— ¡Pero si soy un buen conductor!, es más, yo diría que el mejor de esta ciudad.

—Tú no conduces ni un triciclo.

— ¿Por lo menos me dejas tocar la bocina?

—Mi moto no tiene bocina.

—Entonces solo le gritaré a los transeúntes.

—Bien. —Rió.

Al parecer todo resultó bien al final. Como debía de ser.

Cuando Tina y Lucas yacían despidiéndose en la puerta. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tal vez no tenía un novio perfecto, pero los dos eran un desastre, y nunca aprendían la lección, era una gran cosa en común. Aparte, puede que el proyecto siga en marcha después de todo…

—Adiós Romeo.

—Te veo mañana para gritarle a peatones, querida Jeanette.

Ella lo vio alejarse por la calle y rió por la confusión de nombre, él era un inculto, pero un inculto lindo y con algo de bondad en su corazón. Cerró la puerta ya disponiéndose a regresar a su vida normal, todavía tenía algunos quehaceres, aunque antes de dar otro mínimo paso...

 _Ah… ah… ¡AHH CHOO!_

Sonrió. Eso vino de afuera.

—Parece que mañana me toca cuidar al enfermo. —Movió negativamente la cabeza, dejando escapar una gran sonrisa.


	3. Amor de Robot Gigante (Tina, Lucas)

**PARA QUE NO SE ABURRAN EN LEER TODO ESTO Y BLAH BLAH BLAH. LO DIVIDIRÉ XDD**

 **MENSAJE Y DESCRIPCIÓN DE LA LECTURA:**

 **¡Recién veo los reviews!, no saben como sufría, o sea, yo siempre, repito SIEMPRE, presionaba para ver los reviews, pero no me aparecía nada 8c. Supongo que Fanfiction me trolleaba o qué se yo xDDD jajaja, bueno voy a agradecerles a todos (en agradecimientos :v).**

 **En fin, el nombre de este fic se debe a la canción de Lucas "Amor de Robot Gigante", no es un song-fic, más bien, explica (algo así) el por qué Lucas ponía ejemplos tan extraños para describir el estar enamorado, según yo, puede que sean momentos de él y Tina, pero conociendo al pato Lucas, es obvio que él no los explicará con detalles románticos, sino a su extraña manera de ver y decir las cosas (poniéndo una que otra exageración y cosas que no existen, por ejemplo). Así que digamos que como que explica los versos de esta canción tan "romántica", escúchenla después si quieren, ta lvez tenga más sentido xD.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Mel:** ¡Melissita! ;u;, dejaste el review que me prometiste, al fin :U, te lo dije, no necesitabas una cuenta en Fanfiction xD. Aprovecho para decir que, bueno, al que lea esto xDD, que Melissa me ayudó con el primer capítulo, ella me ayudó con las personalidades :3

 **AsHely Hewlett:** ¡Gracias por la bienvenida!, de verdad muchísimas gracias x3. Bueno, y otra vez gracias jeje ^^, mayormente estas ideas se me ocurren en cualquier momento xD, y que bueno que te gustó la narración 3. ¡Nos leemos también!

 **LagrimasSolitarias:** ¡Me alegra saber que revisas mis otros escritos!, en serio, muchas muchas muchas muuuuchaaas gracias C8, y que bueno que te están gustando, a mí también me gustan tus historias, es más, adoro tu forma de escribir, estás entre mis autores favoritos 8D. Que bueno que te gustara también Tina, ella es una de mis personajes favoritos pero no aparece mucho :'v, me gusta como intenta soportar a Lucas a pesar de todo xD

 **BxLforever:** Gracias por comentar, y bueno, también me encantan estas parejas ^^, para mí es interesante ver como se llevan sus personalidades, especialmente porque Bugs a pesar de que siempre se queja de Lola, se ve que la ama como se ve en "Querido Jhon" aunque creo que fue un episodio algo exagerado xD, pero me gustó que Bugs y Lola se besaran. Y en el especial de Navidad como que los vi más cercanos también. Con Lucas y Tina me gusta que él ya haya encontrado a alguien quién lo soporte xD, si lo ves, siempre llama loca a Tina y sí, está algo loca por salir con él XD. Así que digamos que, como los dos son locos, se atraen (?) jaja.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Amor de Robot Gigante**

 _¿Cómo se siente el amor?, con mi ayuda lo sabrás…_

 _El amor es un helado que no vas a terminar jamás._

 _El amor te da cosquillas y volar te sientes,_

 _¡Como un... robot de 213 metros que irrumpe de repente!_

 **...**

 _—_ _Uhh, ¿un robot?_

 _—_ _¡Exacto!_

* * *

 _¡Pero no eres robot maloso!, solo estás en busca de amor. Aunque no hay muchos robots de 213 metros y eso es... lo peor._

— ¿Liz?

—Muy fea.

— ¿Karen?

—Dientona.

— ¿Lucy?

—Aún más fea que Liz. —Rechazó nuevamente con una mueca de asco. Su amigo solo se limitó a suspirar derrotado—Olvídalo Bugs, este pato nunca será propiedad de nadie. —Se señaló a sí mismo inflando el pecho de orgullo y continuó—Además, le rompería el corazón a millones de chicas, ¿no lo crees?—Presumió.

—Me lo imagino. —Bugs giró los ojos, sarcástico— ¿Así que no piensas, no sé viejo, salir con alguien, enamorarte, casarte, ser feliz y...?

— ¿Y perder toda mi preciada libertad en un segundo?—Completó el pato, petulante.

—Y mudarte por fin de mi casa. —Corrigió el conejo cruzando los brazos y dejando de caminar. —En serio Lucas, ¿piensas quedarte así toda la vida?, ¿sin esposa, sin empleo?, y vuelvo a repetir, ¿en MI casa?

—No está tan mal, aunque sí te recomendaría cambiarle el color a las paredes a un estilo Feng Shui y hacer una sala más grande.

—Eres patético. —Concluyó el conejo gris.

Los dos siguieron caminando. Bugs muchas veces no comprendía a su amigo rival, ¿cómo podía tener tan pocas expectativas?, ¿no tenía alguna visión para el futuro?, hasta él las tenía pero, al parecer, el pato Lucas no pensaba siquiera en eso, tal vez sabía que Bugs era tan benevolente que era capaz de mantenerlo hasta que muera. El conejo se regañó mentalmente por ser tan hospitalario, porque sabía que era verdad.

—Simplemente, no encuentro a alguien que esté a la misma altura que yo. —Espetó Lucas, hablando como si de un duque se tratase.

Bugs solo resopló rendido.

* * *

 _Más si muchos robots pequeñitos tú pegas ya tendrás uno grande, y así cuando vayan un día a cenar, ahí les va a llegar el amor._

—Cuéntame de ti.

— ¡Muy bien!, ahm pues... Je, ¿qué quieres saber?, soy muy rico, ¡muy rico! Pero hago cosas buenas, ayudo a los pobres, los huérfanos, las ballenas... ya sabes.

—...Oye, si no vas a contarme acerca de ti, déjame adivinar. —Espetó la chica vacilante, él había esperado que se trague la mentira—Eres inseguro, raro, mientes acerca de todo y posiblemente llores todas las noches antes de dormir.

Bingo, dio justo en el blanco.

Él se asombró por el gran acierto de aquella chica de cabello castaño, Tina, la chica del centro de copiado. ¿Acaso era bruja o vidente?, ¿veía a través del alma?, quién sabe. Lo único que sabía era que las chicas no gustaban de los tipos patéticos tan mala gente y mentirosos.

Tipos como él.

— ¡Cielos!, tú eres buena. —Admitió Lucas con asombro. Se levantó para irse—Supongo que la cita terminó.

Pero cuando se dio media vuelta para abandonar el lugar...

— ¡Oye!—Lo detuvo su voz pícara—Vuelve acá y relájate, no he terminado.

—Pero tú dijiste todas esas verdades horribles sobre mí. —Y sí que eran horribles, o sea, era muy obvio.

Ya estaba sentado y todo le pareció algo extraño, Tina parecía ser gente decente, así que, ¿por qué rayos aun no lo rechazaba como cualquier mujer en sus cabales haría?

Tina seguía tranquila y sonriendo.

—Eres como un edificio abandonado que deben demoler, ¿me entiendes?—Explicó con ese tono tan característico de ella—Ventanas rotas, ratas corriendo por ahí, una pésima situación de desagüe. —Señaló, ilustrando un poco con sus manos—Pero tal vez si la persona indicada lo tomara y lo limpiara, tal vez podría tomar ese asqueroso edificio y convertirlo en algo... no tan asqueroso.

— ¿Tú eres esa persona?—Él no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Por suerte para ti, me gustan los proyectos.

— ¿Y soy yo ese asqueroso edificio?

—Sí. —Sonrió.

— ¡Eso es lo más hermoso que ha dicho alguien acerca de mí!

 _Créeme, así es justo cómo sientes el amor._

* * *

 _Tu amada robot y tú destruirán la autopista internacional, pues bailando una danza de amor están y todo les da igual._

Aún no sabían cómo esto se había convertido de un tranquilo vals en la fiesta de unos amigos, a un baile sin sentido que aplastaba a todos los invitados y derribaba sillas. Pero bueno, eso a Tina y Lucas no les importaba.

 _Y cuando los ejércitos del mundo los combatan, escapan en su nave, con amor se abrazarán y al espacio se irán pues en la tierra no comprenden su amor._

Tina encendió el auto y lo puso a toda marcha.

— ¡Traten de alcanzarnos, idiotas!—Exclamó Lucas desde la ventana, burlándose de la gente furiosa que corría hacia ellos.

Una vez que ya estaban lejos de ahí y los perdieron, Tina y Lucas explotaron a carcajadas.

— ¡No puedo creer que nos echaran de la boda de Nancy!—Reía como psicópata la pata amarilla, tratando de mantener el volante en línea recta.

— ¡Espera a que sepan que me robé los regalos, nena!—También le siguió su novio, matándose de risa.

—Y pensar que nos botaron solo por bailar. —Dijo Tina tratando de apagar su risa, ya que a ese paso terminaría chocando el auto. —Que loco.

—Aún podemos ir a Pizzarriba y arruinarle las clases de baile a Speedy. —Sugirió maliciosamente el pato negro frotándose las manos.

Tina solo rió nuevamente.

 _Así se siente el amor..._

 _Así es como se siente amar..._

* * *

 _Si un tritón tú fueras… ¡de 213 metros de altitud!, y buscando una_ sorena _estuvieras tú (-dirás sirena -¡no interrumpas!), más el mar es grande y tú lo ves y no es fácil encontrar_ sorenas, _si deseas más oportunidades, las tiendas para tritones son lo mejor. Peces y moluscos ahí hallan amor._

Lucas aún no se quitaba de la cabeza a esa pata amarilla de cabello café, " _wow_ ", había ido al centro de copiado para ordenar sus nuevas tarjetas de presentación de mago. Todo iba normal. Y entonces... se encontró con una chica para nada fea, sabía que se llamada Tina por lo que decía en el uniforme. Y aunque no es muy buena atendiendo clientes, tenía en cierta forma su encanto.

 _Encontraste una_ sorena _que en un puesto está vendiendo fundas para celulares y dijes personalizados, tu mano roza a sus tentáculos y se estremecerá. Su jefe se pondrá celoso, te ensarta en su tridente y morirás._

Eso sí, esperaba que ya no estuviera alguien supervisándola. Ya que en cuanto le entregó a Tina su bolígrafo, el gerente (que al parecer era un joven) se molestó de la nada y lo echó. Causando que él abandonara el lugar, y Tina... bueno, no quería saber qué le hizo Tina al joven después de que se fuera, pero esperaba que lo hubiera golpeado.

Lo bueno es que días después lo despidieron.

 ** _Así se siente el amor._**


	4. ¡Novia de un Heroe! (Lola, Bugs)

**Esto es un AU.**

 **Disculpen la demora xDD he estado ocupada~. Este capítulo está inspirado en el episodio de "Súper Conejo" (creo que así se llamaba), donde Bugs es un superhéroe. Salió algo Oc ya que lo escribí con apuro, tal vez luego lo edite (o me agarre la flojera y lo deje así xD). Y eso...**

 **BxLForever:** Gracias por comentar y tendré en cuenta tus ideas, son muy buenas 8DD, solo tengo que imaginarme la trama para hacerlas, pero las haré n.n. Gracias por tu comentario 8) me anima a seguir c8~~

 **Ahora comencemos, por cierto, aquí Lola trabaja como alguien que escribe en el periódico, pero aún así, Tina mantiene 8v...**

* * *

Ahora mismo le estaba explicando lo complejo que es ser un superhéroe, lo difícil que era, lo peligroso que podía ser, lo riesgoso que eran las misiones, lo malvados y sanguinarios que eran los enemigos, ya saben, aquellos que no tienen piedad ni por el más inocente bebé o gatito del mundo, los que te quitarían la vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Le contaba los innumerables momentos que estuvo al borde la muerte, esas veces que vio su vida entera pasar ante sus ojos por tan solo segundos. La responsabilidad que cargaba en sus brazos y el por qué un héroe como él no se permitía tener amigos o una novia, o siquiera visitar casualmente a sus familiares, también el por qué en su faceta de civil siempre era tan reservado, pues era obvio que no quería lazos de ningún tipo con absolutamente nadie. Todo eso (y más) era lo que ahora mismo, cuidadosamente, le explicaba encima de un gran edificio, en la noche, los dos y nadie más. Solos.

— ¿Me has entendido?—Dijo finalmente.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?

Se golpeó la frente, exasperado. Tenía que aceptarlo, la joven era muy bonita, pero su atención era bastante escasa, desgraciadamente. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?, Lu... Lo... ¡Lola!, ¡Lola Bunny!, por supuesto. O eso decía su carnet de periodista principiante…

— ¿Por qué me sigues?—Él cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres un superhéroe, ¿por qué no hacerlo? —Contestó ella sonriente. Se sentó en el borde del edificio como si no fuera la gran cosa—Eso y que Tina me dijo que buscara un pasatiempo.

—No puedes seguir haciéndolo. Te meterás en problemas.

—Relájate, sé cuidarme sola. —Espetó la rubia, cerrando los ojos con satisfacción.

Y como le vino un momento de estupidez, creyó que estaba en una silla y se acostó en el respaldar. Pero... ¡hola!, ¡no estaba en una silla!, ¡estaba al borde de un edificio de doce pisos! Para su gran suerte, "Súper Conejo" la sujetó en el acto, evitando que ella cayera de espaldas a la nada.

—Ops. —Rió la chica avergonzada. El conejo héroe solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Suspiró.

—Te llevaré a casa.

Súper Conejo la cargó, estilo de novia porque no hay otra descripción para esa posición, y se elevó del suelo. Él ya había llevado a personas volando antes, pero todas estas se aterraban la primera vez, sobre todo los que tenían miedo a las alturas. Pataleaban, temblaban, incluso gritaban o maldecían, todo por el hecho de estar a unos cuántos pies encima del suelo, vaya, la gente "normal" a veces le parecía extraña. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Lola no protestó ni nada parecido, ella más bien rió como una niña de cinco años que encontró los caramelos escondidos por sus padres.

— ¡Estoy volando!, ¡estamos volando!—Exclamó alegre— ¡Debería hacer esto más seguido!, ¡oh, debería hacerlo todos los días!, ¡sí, deberíamos hacerlo todos los días!

—Lo siento, pero mi agenda de vuelos está llena. —Respondió sarcástico el conejo ante tal insinuación. No quería llevar a una desconocida por los cielos todos los días— ¿Por dónde vives?

—Uhm, veamos. ¡Por allá!—Señaló con el dedo. El héroe voló en esa dirección.

Habían pasado ya como veinte minutos y no daban con la dirección de la chica. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido como reprochándola por el tiempo perdido. Lola solo sonrió con inocencia.

—Uy, creo que era por allá. —Señaló otra dirección.

Esta vez fueron diez minutos, y nada. Tampoco era por aquí.

— ¡Que tonta soy!, es por allá.

Esta vez no aguantó ni cinco.

—Lola. —Llamó su atención el conejo, luchando por conservar la paciencia— ¿Sabes por lo menos dónde vives?

—Bueno...—Se quedó callada por un momento. Habló. —Normalmente Tina me lleva a casa, así que... no me molesto en saber la dirección.

Resopló molesto.

Tuvieron que pasar como cinco malditas horas para que por fin dieran con la dirección correcta de Lola. Al parecer, vivía en unos suburbios muy tranquilos, en la casa de su mejor amiga Tina Russo (según vio el buzón), quién la acogió desde el momento en que sus padres la echaron de casa porque debía "independizarse" como cualquier adulta a ser, claro que él comprendía el por qué Tina la mantenía, Lola parecía una niña, no entendía cómo consiguió un trabajo para el periódico siendo... ella. La dejó en la puerta y ya estaba a punto de irse...

— ¡Espera!—Su voz lo detuvo.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—Pensó en voz alta, posándose al frente de la conejita rubia. Uhm, le parecía raro que nadie saliera a grabar o tomar fotos de él, considerando que estaba vestido con traje colorido y acababa de llegar volando, quizás esta gente veía de todo, o quizás no había nadie en casa.

—No puedes irte. —Suplicó.

— ¿Por qué?—Indagó exhausto. Solo quería irse lejos de esa loca.

— ¡Aun no iniciamos nuestro romance!

Le pareció escuchar un disco rayándose. Espera, ¿qué demonios...?

— ¿Romance?—Dijo en shock, tratando de procesar lo que la chica acababa de decir (o insinuar).

—Sí, como en todas las películas. Ya sabes.—Hizo gestos con sus manos para ilustrar—El superhéroe conoce a la chica, la salva de un mega villano, se besan, se vuelven novios y la protege a toda costa. ¡Oh, oh, oh!, ¡yo sería la Mary Jane de tu Batman!, ¡será divertido!

" _¿Divertido?_ "

—Huh...—Él se había quedado sin palabras. ¡Eso y que además pensaba en cómo explicarle a Lola que no quería nada con ella!

De pronto, la tierra tembló.

Lola tuvo que luchar por mantener el equilibrio y mantenerse en pie, el héroe tan solo flotó unos metros del suelo, mirando a todos lados tratando de detectar quién o qué producía el temblor. Los dos se asombraron al ver que del suelo, haciendo una gran grieta que se llevó algunos autos, emergía algo parecido a un taladro gigante. Este salió a la superficie, y de él salió un hombre vestido de un traje negro con rayas rojas, su contextura era musculosa y traía máscara. Se rió maniáticamente al verlos.

—Por fin te he encontrado Súper Conejo. Gracias a mi nuevo invento: ¡el Súper Taladro 2000! —Vociferó el hombre con acento, ¿ruso?, algo así. Lola arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué 2000?, eso ya no es el futuro.

— ¡Shhh!

—Ahora acabaré contigo, así podré apoderarme de la ciudad, y con todas sus riquezas, ¡podré conquistar el mundo!, ¡muajajajaja!

— ¡No si...!

— ¡No si él puede evitarlo!—El héroe miró molesto a la chica por la interrupción.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?—Espetó el villano con sorna, mirando de arriba abajo a la joven rubia— ¿Acaso es la novia de Súper Conejo?

—Ella no es mi...

— ¡Así es!, ¡y mi novio te vencerá!, ¿oíste?, ¡te vencerá!

—Eso cambia las cosas. —Sonrió con malicia. — ¡A por ellos muchachos, y tráiganme a la chica!

Y en un dos por tres, del interior de la gran máquina salieron miles de secuaces malvados, clones, con pistolas láser cargadas. Todos apuntaron al mismo objetivo. Súper Conejo.

Este esquivó los rayos sin dificultad mientras volaba, pero Lola fue alcanzada por uno.

— ¡Aahh!—Gritó ella.

— ¡Lola!

...

— ¡Quemó un mechón de mi fleco!—Se quejó Lola señalando su mechón quemado y luego al villano— ¡Eso es inhumano!

Súper Conejo puso los ojos en blanco y la cargó, llevándola a un lugar seguro.

—Quédate aquí. —Le dijo para luego volver con los clones.

Los venció uno por uno con sus poderes (bueno, con sus burlas también), derribándolos. Acabó con la mayoría de ellos en un santiamén, e iba a golpear a los pocos que aún quedaban, si no fuera porque estos huyeron despavoridos hacia el interior del taladro, el cual volvió adentro de la tierra. Súper Conejo sonrió con satisfacción.

—No se metan con Súper Conejo. —Espetó burlón—Ahora, a por Lola…—Se lamentó.

Pero cuando fue a buscarla, ya no estaba

" _Oh no_ ".

* * *

—Por lo menos hemos logrado raptar a la novia de Súper Conejo, jefe. —Comentó uno de los secuaces burlonamente. Se encontraban todos yendo cada vez más y más profundo de la Tierra. Lola era sujetada por dos tipos mientras que otros se encargaban de los controles de la máquina, y, por más que la coneja rubia forcejeara, no lograba liberarse de su agarre.—Olvídalo, jamás te dejaremos ir, preciosa.

Lola lo pensó un momento, tenía que idearse un plan para distraerlos de... lo que sea que fueran sus planes. Además, esto podría ser una buena oportunidad para ella, " _hmmm…"_ Tenía que hacerlo por su reciente novio, " _Awww, es tan lindo... ¡no Lola!, ¡concéntrate!"_

—Pero es que yo no quiero huir…—De todas manera no podía. Los guardias la miraron confundidos, Lola trataba de pensar en el acto—…yo… quiero entrevistar a su jefe. ¡Sí eso!, yo soy del periódico, ¿ven mi carnet?, eso significa que podría hacerles un artículo a todos ustedes y… eso. —Sonrió para que le creyeran. Los clones se quedaron pensativos.

—Hm, ¿tú que piensas Jumbo?, ¿la dejamos ir?

—No lo sé Jumbo, ¿y si es una trampa?

—Podría serlo. Pero por otro lado, nunca nos ha entrevistado la prensa.

— ¡Seremos importantes!

Después de esta declaración, la soltaron rápidamente. Lola se estiró un poco y trató de disimular, bien, trataría de hacerle tiempo a Súper Conejo para que venga por ella. Sacó de su bolsillo una grabadora.

—Ahora, díganme, ¿cómo se siente trabajar con un villano de acento gracioso?

* * *

Súper Conejo tuvo que taladrar el suelo con sus propias manos, agradecía tener su súper fuerza y su súper rapidez, porque si no se hubiera demorado un siglo. Cavó tan rápido que él mismo parecía un taladro, se mantuvo firme. Genial, pensó, descubrió a su acosadora número uno y ahora la rescataba, a veces apestaba ser un héroe. Suspiró resignado y siguió con su camino, sentía que ya se acercaba a su objetivo. Chocó con algo de metal.

— ¿Y cuál es su maléfico plan?—Preguntó Lola al jefe de los clones. Este se sintió halagado.

—Pues, iré hasta el centro de la tierra, y cuando nos encontremos cerca de la lava, cavaré una abertura que desvariará su destino y la llevaré hacia la superficie. —Dijo creyéndose un genio—Claro, después de lanzarla a usted dentro de ella.

—Huh..

Y se escuchó un ruido.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?

Súper Conejo había traspasado la pared de metal haciendo un gran hoyo. Los clones se quedaron inmóviles, pues, si peleaban, no habría nadie quién controle el taladro, y los que quedaban libres eran tan pocos que si peleaban les ganarían fácilmente, así que estos últimos se... desmayaron. Lola chilló emocionada.

— ¡Ow, mi amor, viniste a rescatarme!

—Eso parece. —Le contestó secamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Y sin perder más el tiempo, Súper Conejo golpeó al villano en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Los que trabajaban en los controles vieron pasmados a su jefe y dejaron lo que hacían para pelear contra el héroe, y hubiera sido sencillos, solo que tenían algo a su favor. Cierta... piedra especial que colgaba de sus cuellos.

Criptonita. Síp, la tenían para momentos importantes.

—Oh oh...

Comenzó a descender lentamente hasta el suelo. Ahora tendría que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Le resultaba algo dificultoso pelear contra tantos a la vez. Las patadas y los puñetazos volaban por doquier. Lola solo observaba el espectáculo. Él no se dejaría ganar por un montó de clones. Así que comenzó a pelear más rápido.

Súper Conejo sintió que el taladro se movía sin control. Pensó por un momento.

— ¡Lola, tienes que guiar el taladro!—Ordenó. Uno de los clones lo golpeó haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡El taladro, llévalo hacia la superficie!—Devolvió el golpe.

— ¡Pero aún no consigo mi licencia de conducir!

— ¡Improvisa!

Lola tragó saliva y fue directo a los botones. Cualquiera de estos debía ser el que hacía que la máquina suba, o se detenga por lo menos. Podía sentir cada vez más calor. " _La lava_ ". Tenía que apresurarse. En cuanto al héroe, este pudo vencer a algunos ayudantes pero aún le faltaban más, sintió el calor, rogaba que Lola no meta la pata. La rubia se dirigió a una de las palancas y la activó. El taladro comenzó a girar sin control.

Gracias al movimiento, muchos secuaces acabaron estampadod en la pared. Lola desactivó la palanca.

—Ops, ¿y si pruebo con esto?—Presionó un botón y las luces del taladro titilaron. No, este tampoco era. Decidió probar con más palancas, la tercera tenía que ser la vencida. Jaló una.

La máquina se detuvo y apareció un timón en frente de ella. Sonrió.

— ¡Yuuujuu!, ahora Lola está al mando.

Y después de decir eso, procedió a guiar el taladro.

* * *

Los dos se encontraban fuera de la comisaría, el taladro ya había sido desmantelado cuidadosamente y todos los secuaces junto con su jefe fueron encarcelados de inmediato. Les dieron las gracias a los jóvenes y los dejaron irse. Lola estaba feliz, por fin tenía una nota interesante porque, ¡todo había sido grabado!, tal vez hasta le darían su propia sección en el periódico. En cuando al otro conejo, este estaba feliz de haber salvado el día nuevamente, y de que Lola le hubiera sido útil para variar. Se detuvieron a media calle a contemplar el cielo.

—Entonces...—Empezó, rompiendo el silencio. Jugó con sus dedos, eligiendo sus palabras— ¿Te veo pronto?—Se mordió la lengua para no gritar _fangirlmente._

—Escucha, si sales conmigo, serás el blanco preferido de los villanos, ¿entiendes eso?—Trató de explicarle nuevamente, de manera lenta.

—Sí.

—Y te atacarán.

—Ajá.

—Y tal vez hasta busquen a tus amigos y familiares para atacarlos.

—Claro.

—Puede que te chantajeen.

— ¡Oki doki!

Se golpeó la frente.

— ¿En serio estás de acuerdo con eso?—Cruzó los brazos, medio molesto. ¿Es que Lola le veía lo bueno a todo?

— ¡Por supuesto!, será lo más interesante que me ha pasado desde que salí de la universidad. —Aplaudió para sí misma. — ¿Debería ponerme un sobrenombre?, o tal vez también debería adquirir súper poderes, ¡oh, seremos como Superman y Superwoman!, naaah, mejor seré tu novia reportera, ¡sí!, eso es original, ¿no?, ¿o será que ya nos ganaron la idea?...

—Lola, entiende que es peligroso.

—Aw, ¡ya te preocupas por mí!. —Lo abrazó de manera asfixiante.

Se dio por vencido.

—Está bien. —Rodó los ojos, de mala gana.

— ¡Síííí!, ¡te veo mañana Bun-Bun!

—Espera, ¿me acabas de decir...?

Claro que Lola no lo dejó terminar su queja, ya que le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue riendo como loca, bailando por las calles y... haciendo que la gente la vea raro.

Súper Conejo parpadeó dos veces. Tal vez, tener una novia no sea tan malo...


	5. ¿Celoso? Parte 1 (Lola, Bugs)

**¡Hola, hola! (?), bueno, me encantó la idea de BxLforever sobre Bugs celoso, me parece interesante y creo que no se muestra en el show (y si sí, alguien deme el capítulo D8), así que he decidido hacerlo aquí uvu. Ojalá les guste, tuve que hacerme un Oc conejo de la nada para este capítulo xDDD, se los presento aquí en una ficha, para que se hagan una idea de él... claro, al final del capítulo xD**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **LagrimasSolitarias** : Nuevamente, y otra vez, te felicito por comentar mis fics, te agradezco tanto que ya se me acaban las palabras porque te las estoy repitiendo en cada agradecimiento :'v jajaj xDDD, solo quiero decirte que me ayudas mucho con tu review y te mando un gran abrazo desde Perú ^^. Me gustó que te hayas reído con el capítulo anterior, sinceramente, me esfuerzo mucho por no hacer los personajes muy Oc, aunque a veces se me escapa algo por ahí xD, pero es por el bien de la trama, solo eso (?). Jajaja, tal vez haga otro AU así en otro momento, me gusta la idea de un superhéroe saliendo con su fangirl xDD, aunque podría también poner a Tina... hmmm, como que se me forma una idea xD e.e...

 **BxLforever** : Me alegro de que te haya encantado, como vez, aquí tu idea de los celos xDDD, ojalá te guste n.n, perdón si escribí algo mal o no se entiende, esto lo escribí de noche, y de noche como que estoy medio soñada, jajaja xDD. Y creo que vi el fic que me dijiste, creo xD, porque también me pareció medio raro... ¿era cuando Lola dejó a Bugs por Rodney? o algo así, en lo personal si es ese, a mí me gustó la escritura y el cómo se manejaron los personajes 8). Aunque ojalá algún día escriban así de bonito con una de estas parejas, solo por si viene futuramente alguien como yo buscando escritos de Lola y Bugs, solo digo (?) xDDD. Otra vez, este capítulo es como dedicado a ti, porque fue tu idea, ¡gracias! ^^

 **Ahora, aquí el capítulo, por cierto, tendrá dos partes...**

* * *

 **¿Celoso?**

Se puso el último toque de colonia para asegurarse que el aroma quede impregnado, y fue a buscar sus guantes nuevos para la ocasión, claro, rogando que Lucas no haya hecho nada con ellos esta vez. Bugs tenía una cita con Lola, bueno, eso era hasta que vino un "inconveniente de último momento" y ahora sería... una reunión de tres. Sí. Bueno, según le explicó Lola; hoy vino a visitarla un buen amigo del pasado, específicamente de la preparatoria, un tal Matt, quién fue casi un hermano para ella, así que pensó que sería buena idea presentárselo.

Se puso sus guantes y se miró al espejo para verificar si no faltaba nada más. Una vez terminado con esto, fue a la sala. Lucas se encontraba discutiendo con Speedy por quién sabe qué cosa, aunque no le importaba en realidad.

— ¡Vaya, vaya!, ¿cuál es la ocasión?—Preguntó con picardía el ratón más rápido del mundo al verlo.

—Veré a Lola, quiere presentarme a un amigo suyo de la preparatoria. —Respondió simplemente el conejo gris. Giró la perilla de la puerta para irse.

—Bugs, Bugs, Bugs. Pobre e ingenuo Bugs. —Oyó decir a cierto pato negro. Bugs arqueó una ceja y trató de ignorarlo, puso un pie fuera de la casa. — ¡Oh, pobre Bugs!, ¡ni se lo imagina!, ¡no sabe lo que le espera!

El conejo resopló y regresó adentro, cruzando los brazos. Mirando molesto al pato quién al verlo prosiguió con su sentencia dramática.

—Ohh, nada. Ve y diviértete con Lola, tu novia. Oh bueno, tu novia solo por las próximas cuatro horas, si es que no te abandona antes. —Se fue a ver la televisión. Bugs cerró la puerta.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—Preguntó, sí, lo hizo porque sabía que Lucas no lo dejaría en paz hasta que pregunte.

—De que Lola vio un mejor pastelillo en la bandeja de muestras gratis.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—No, lo que no tiene sentido es que Lola te deje por alguien de su pasado, con quién probablemente tiene muchas más cosas en común y tenga muchos más recuerdos íntimos de los que probablemente haya vivido contigo. —Dijo el pato Lucas cambiado de canal. —Aunque pensándolo mejor, sí tiene sentido.

—Yo no creo que la señorita Lola sea capaz de hacer algo como eso. —Opinó el ratón mexicano para calmar a su amigo de orejas largas—Ahora si me disculpan, iré a ver televisión por cable por internet, ya que algunos son tan egoístas como para compartir su televisión. —Y, no sin antes dar una mirada inculpadora al pato, se fue veloz de la habitación. Bugs suspiró.

—Si ya no hay nada más que decir, creo que me voy.

—Como quieras, yo te lo advertí.

—Sí, gracias. —Finalizó sarcástico.

Salió de la casa y fue a su auto, condujo en dirección al nuevo restaurante lujoso inaugurado desde hace una semana, "Fancy's", ya era muy conocido por toda la ciudad.

Ajustó el retrovisor y recordó los comentarios de sus dos amigos. Se rió. ¡Oh vamos!, ¿Lola dejarlo por alguien?, eso era imposible, considerando que Lola parecía quererlo más que a su propia vida. Además estaba loca, sonaba a un gran alivio el solo hecho de que ella rompa con él, ya no tendría a Lola Bunny en su vida, y eso era bueno, ¿verdad? Lo que sí, él tenía otra teoría...

Últimamente Lola trataba de ponerlo celoso, sin mucho éxito la verdad. A veces se ponía a conversar horas de lo que sea con su vecino (un joven del que Bugs no sabe ni su nombre), y obviamente se podía notar a leguas que este se quería quitar a Lola de encima como sea, ese día Bugs en vez de estar celoso, más bien disfrutó ver al pobre siendo torturado por la habladora de su novia, fue tan gracioso. La otra vez Lola le pagó a un chico para que le coqueteara durante su cita con Bugs, claro que esto tampoco funcionó, ya que Bugs notó la farsa desde el principio. Esto pasó tres veces, y en todas Bugs nunca se sintió celoso o enojado, simplemente ignoró todo el fingido coqueteo e hizo como si no pasara nada.

¿La razón de que por qué Lola lo hacía?, bueno, Tina le explicó que en una de sus "conversaciones de chicas" le contó el cómo Lucas se había puesto celoso cuando el mesero los atendió en una cita, fue tan ridículo pero a la vez tan tierno, que Lola dijo que quería saber cómo se siente que tu novio tenga miedo de que otro chico tome su lugar, así que por eso intentaba poner celoso a Bugs. Porque decía que ella ya había demostrado sus celos antes, pero él no. Que quería saber si le importaba, que tenía curiosidad...

Bugs rodó los ojos.

O sea, por favor, ¿poner a Bugs Bunny celoso?, eso sería imposible. Una idea que solo a la loca de Lola se le ocurriría. Él siempre sintió confianza en sí mismo, hasta cuando dejó la vida tan ajetreada de actor para vivir en unos tranquilos suburbios (al igual que la mayoría del equipo, pero esa es otra historia), siempre sintió confianza en sí mismo, siempre sintió confianza en Lola (en el sentido de la fidelidad), y una persona que siente confianza en sí mismo y en su novia, ¿por qué habría de ser celoso?, eso sería muy estúpido.

Es más, estaba seguro de que el tal Matt era otra de esas farsas, digo, si Lola ya había hecho eso antes en tres citas seguidas, era un hecho que también lo haría en esta.

Llegó al restaurante, aparcó su coche, y fue a buscar a Lola y Matt. Estos lo esperaban en la puerta, Lola traía un vestido celeste un poco largo, de un tono claro y zapatos que combinan, sus orejas estaban sin esa liga que siempre las sujetaba y usaba una flor en la cabeza. A su lado había un conejo pelirrojo con tuxedo, de seguro ese era el tal "Matt", si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, pensó Bugs.

— ¡Hola Bugs!—Saltó Lola a darle un abrazo. —Él es Matt, ¿sí te conté sobre él, no?, a menos que me haya olvidado tu número otra vez y le haya hablado de él a un extraño. No, estoy segura que sí te conté a ti sobre él. —Rió de la nada. Matt tomó la palabra.

—Oh, tú debes ser el chico del que Lola siempre me habla en sus emails. —Dijo gentilmente—Encantado de conocerte, Bugs Bunny. Soy Matthew, pero llámame Matt. —Le ofreció cortésmente la mano. Bugs rió por dentro, este chico parecía tener más etiqueta que los anteriores, además de que tenía la voz muy tipo Jensen Ackles o Ian Somerhalder, de seguro le cobraba a Lola veinte dólares por la hora.

—Igualmente, Matt. —Aceptó el gesto. —Y llámame Bugs, por favor. —Ofreció.

* * *

Al parecer, "Fancy's" por dentro era tan elegante como se veía por fuera, pero también era enorme. O sea, había una gran pista de baile en medio, mesas alrededor muy bien arregladas, un candelabro colgando arriba, ¡hasta una estatua de hielo y música en vivo!, wow, con razón este lugar se hizo famoso tan rápido. Ellos fueron a su mesa ya reservada, en el acto llegó alguien a atenderles.

—Muy buenas noches, ¿qué es lo que desean ordenar?—Les preguntó educadamente la persona, este era un mozo típico de esos restaurante elegantes, con bigote y todo.

—Yo deseo un especial, por favor. —Pidió Matt sonriente. El otro hizo unos apuntes en su libreta.

—Bueno, yo y mi novia queremos...

—Oye Bugs. —Interrumpió Matt, aunque seguía sonriendo— Disculpa, pero, ¿por qué no dejas que Lola pida su orden?

—Créeme, no querrás que lo haga. —Espetó cansado de tan sólo imaginárselo—Siempre termina devolviendo lo que pidió o no sabe qué ordenar.

—Vamos, yo sé que Lola podrá con una simple decisión. ¿Verdad Lolita?—Le dio un leve codazo a la chica.

Bugs enarcó una ceja ante lo de "Lolita", pues, pensaba que el chico pudo haber pensado en algo mejor, Lola tendría que descontarle dos dólares por eso. Porque, ¡vamos!, había mejores apodos que ese.

— ¡Ay claro!, ¿por qué no?—Exclamó ella emocionada, vio el menú—Yo quiero la súper langosta con camarones alrededor, en un plato con gemas incrustadas y caviar a un lado... seh, algo muy simple. —Agregó como si nada.

— ¿Está segura señorita?, ese es el plato más caro que tenemos aquí.

—Oh no hay problema, ¿cuánto cuesta?

El camarero escribió algo en un papel y se lo entregó.

— ¡En serio!, ¡pero yo solo traje seis dólares!—Buscó en su bolso—Y una receta de albóndigas, y una foto de Bugs, ¡aw!, ¡es tan lindo!, ¿no le parece?—Prosiguió— ¡Ou!, también traje un chicle, ¿aceptan chicles?, es de moras, ¿a usted le gustan las moras?

—Yo pagaré por ti Lola, no te preocupes.

— ¡Aww, gracias Matt!

Después Bugs pidió su orden y el mozo se fue.

Poco después vinieron sus órdenes (las prepararon a la velocidad en las que solo las prepararían en una caricatura, claro está). De reojo, Bugs notó que Matt trataba de abrazar a Lola, quién supuestamente estaba distraída comiendo su langosta (atacándola, mejor dicho, trataba agarrar su pinza con un tenedor, en la parte dura... y luego trató de comerse una de las gemas del plato). Bugs solo puso los ojos en blanco ante este truco. Esto ya lo había visto en las tres citas anteriores y en ninguna le afectó en lo absoluto, en esta, menos. El chico tendría que esforzarse, o por lo menos no usar simples trucos de pubertos, porque obvio que ya no estaban en la secundaria.

Él había terminado de comer, Matt también, pero Lola seguía atacando su comida.

—Oye Lola—Llamó el pelirrojo—Gracias por invitarme, me estoy divirtiendo mucho, además de que te extrañé todos estos años.

Lola no le hizo caso alguno, seguía comiendo. Matt rió y logró rodearla con el brazo.

" _Patético_ ", pensó Bugs, hasta Pepe Le Pew hacía algo mejor que eso.

Lola quiso ponerle kétchup a su langosta, pero apretó mal la bolsita y terminó con algunas manchas en la cara.

— ¡Ups!, error mío, lo siento chicos, que pena. —Dijo avergonzada, pero siempre con su modo divertido de hablar. —Creo que a la otra pediré solo un aperitivo, ¡sí, un aperitivo y un postre!...

—Tranquila, déjame darte una servilleta. —Matt tomó una servilleta y limpió la mancha que estaba en la mejilla de Lola.

" _Qué asco_ "

Bugs se levantó de la mesa.

—Vuelvo en un momento.

* * *

Ya en el baño, libre de Lola y del actor de cuarta ese, se mojó la cara y resopló fastidiado, ¿es que acaso Lola no se rendía?, ¿Por qué tantas ganas de ponerlo celoso?, esto ya hacía que le doliera la cabeza, ¿cuántas veces tenía que aclararlo?: Bugs. Bunny. No. Es. Celoso. Punto final. Y no es que ahora esté molesto de celoso, no, estaba molesto porque sentía que lo hubiesen picado con una varita reiteradas veces por una hora, sí, la varita de Lola tratando de demostrar algo que no existe. Tenía que arreglar esto.

De pronto escuchó música, música casi como vals. De seguro era la música en vivo del restaurante, esta era perfecta para las parejas.

Abrió un poco la puerta ya sabiendo lo que pasaba, y le dio en el blanco, ahora Lola bailaba con Matthew, claro que, Lola reía como maniática, podía escucharla hasta aquí (y estaba seguro que la escuchaban hasta en la cocina).

— ¡Jajajajajaja!, ¡ay Matt, eres tan gracioso!—Reía la conejita rubia exageradamente— ¡Me muero de la risa!, ¿ya te dije que eres gracioso?, ¡eres tan gracioso!, ¡muy gracioso!, ¡quizás hasta seas más gracioso que Bugs!

Ouch, golpe bajo. Eso sí lo sintió.

— ¿Yo?, ¿más gracioso que Bugs Bunny?, ¡ay, por favor!—Presumía el pelirrojo con falsa modestia. —Quién sabe en qué otras cosas sea mejor, quizás hasta podría ser mejor novio.

Por una milésima de segundo, creyó ver que Matthew lo había mirado, ¿con burla?, o algo así, pero de que lo había mirado, lo había mirado. Como retándole.

" _Por favor_ ", se dijo mentalmente Bugs. Esto era el colmo.

Bien, debía de acabar con esta farsa, estaba cansado de tener que aguantar los intentos de Lola por ponerlo celoso en citas falsas, la jaqueca que esto le producía lo estaba matando, y se supone que venía a una cita, no a un show llamado "Trata de Poner Celoso a tu Novio y en Vez de Eso Dale Jaqueca", que él sepa ese programa se canceló hace meses… se sentía como si fuera de una religión diferente a la de Lola y esta quisiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión. _Hump,_ para estar aguantando locuras como esta, mejor se hubiera quedado como actor.

Salió del baño caminando directo hacia los dos jóvenes bailando en la pista.

—Tengo que hablar con Lola un rato, ¿no te importa verdad?, ¡gracias!—Y la jaló rápidamente para otro lado.

—Huh, claro. No me importa. —Aunque por su mirada, se notaba todo lo contrario...

Ya alejados de ahí, Bugs decidió que conversaría seriamente con Lola de una vez por todas.

—Lola, necesito hablar contigo. —Le dijo hablando en serio, tomándola de los hombros.

— ¡Claro!, dime qué sucede. —Esperó ella sonriente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Bugs frunció el ceño.

— ¡Deja de querer ponerme celoso!—Exclamó.

Notó que el subir su tono de voz había borrado la sonrisa de Lola, así que trató de calmarse y hablar más suave. Dio un suspiró

—Mira, lo siento, es que... ya me cansa que estés haciendo estas cosas. Lola, eso no está bien, ¿entiendes?—Habló más calmado dejando de agarrarla. Se miraron un rato.

—Sí, lo siento. —Espetó avergonzada, pero esta vez en serio. Miró al suelo entristecida—Te prometo que ya no trataré de ponerte celoso.

—Gracias. —Le sonrió aliviado.

—Es más, me desharé del chico, ¡sí!, ¡le diré que lo de hoy de cancela!—Dijo Lola más animada, volviendo a ser ella misma. Bugs sonrió por eso. Ella sacó de su bolso (que por cierto, aun traía) su celular y envió rápidamente un mensaje de texto, volvió a guardarlo— ¡Listo!

...

Bugs miró la pista de baile y ladeó la cabeza.

—Eh, Lola.

— ¿Sí, dime?

— ¿Por qué Matt sigue aquí?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Dijiste que te desharías del chico!

— ¡Y eso hice!, le dije a Carl que ya no venga, ¿puedes creer que lleva retrasado una hora?, que mal servicio, ¡nunca vi uno tan malo!, ¿tú sí?, le había pagado cincuenta dólares y...

— ¿Y qué hay de Matt?

— ¿Matt?, lo conocí en la preparatoria.

— ¿Entonces lo que me dijiste de él era verdad?

— ¿Qué?, ¿lo de que era mi ex novio?

— ¿No es tu amigo?

— ¿Amigo?

—Sí, tu amigo.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Matt!

— ¿Matt?

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres que Matt sea tu amigo?

—¡No!

—Espera, ¿de qué estamos hablando?

El conejo gris se golpeó la frente por la frustración. En otras palabras, se dio un _facepalm._

A ver, a ver, tenía que ordenar la información un poco para poder procesarla, ¿Matt no era una farsa?, ¿Matt era en verdad, según Lola, un amigo (o un ex novio) de la preparatoria?, ¿todo este tiempo...?

¡Hey!, esperen, ¿un ex novio?, ¿quién rayos invita a su ex novio y a su novio actual a cenar juntos?, ¡eso no tiene lógica!, o sea, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio hace eso?

...

Bueno, ok, sabiendo de quién se trata esa era una pregunta estúpida, pero aún así...

— ¡Oigan chicos!, se están perdiendo el baile.

Síp, Matthew había regresado para buscarlos (a menos que solo haya venido por una persona...), traía dos bebidas en las manos.

— ¡Oh, lo siento!, es que Bugs me estaba contando de lo mucho que quiere ser tu amigo.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué es eso?—Bugs decidió evadir esa pregunta, porque obviamente iba a responderle con sarcasmo al pobre chico.

—Bueno, les traje bebidas. ¿Quieren?—Se las extendió.

—Gracias, pero creo que es todo por hoy. Lola y yo debemos regresar a aclarar algunos detalles. —Le dedicó una mirada acusadora a su novia, resaltando la palabra "algunos". De todos modos recibieron las bebidas por cortesía.

— ¡Vamos!, quédense. Lola merece divertirse un rato un fin de semana, debe estar cansada.

¿Cansada de qué?, si a Lola la mantenían sus padres.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, el pelirrojo jaló a Lola al centro para bailar con ella. Sonó el celular de Bugs. Era el pato Lucas. El conejo contestó de mala gana.

— ¡Bugs!, ¿Lola ya terminó contigo?

— ¿Solo me llamaste para preguntarme eso?

— ¿Para qué más te llamaría?, necesito noticias para mi blog—Dijo el pato, indignado. —Entonces, ¿ya lo hizo?

—Lucas, entiende que Lola no...

— ¡Apuesto que te dejó porque dice que el otro chico es más inteligente!, todas hacen eso, o sea, quién las entiende.

—Pues. —Bugs miró de reojo a Matt—No creo que sea por la inteligencia, si te soy sincero.

—Entonces debe ser por la apariencia...—Sonó en el fondo lo que parecía ser el timbre— ¡Oh, llegaron las cuarenta pizzas!, ¡Porky, abre la puerta!

— ¡Oye!, ¿acaso dijiste...?—Pero Lucas le cortó. Sí, al parecer, Lucas se estaba gastando el dinero de Bugs como siempre, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Bugs se encogió de hombros y tomó su bebida.

La escupió en el acto y comenzó a toser. Ardía, más que el alcohol, la miró bien...

...el idiota de Matt le había puesto veneno muy fuerte, tanto que ardía al tomarlo. Agradecía no haberse tomado todo de un trago.

—Oye Lola, si Bugs se fuera para siempre por alguna razón en la que yo no tendría nada que ver… ¿crees que podríamos volver?—Le preguntó el pelirrojo, dedicándole a la chica rubia con una sonrisa "inocente" y radiante.

Bugs miró la bebida, y luego a Matthew, y luego a Lola. Y volvió a Matthew nuevamente.

O sea, ¿intentaba matarlo para quedarse con Lola?, ¡está loco!, incluso más que Lola...

¿Qué tal si ese chico era un idiota con ella?, si le había puesto veneno en la bebida, ¿quién dice que no es capaz de ponérselo a Lola?, tenía que hacer algo... Además, le había coqueteado a su novia, y esta vez no se trataba de una farsa. Esto era real.

 **Realmente le querían quitar a Lola.**

Espera, ¿por qué pensaba en eso?, ¡no hay tiempo para ridiculeces!

—Disculpa viejo, pero creo que es mi turno de bailar con Lola. —Bugs dijo a Matt, y como sabía que aquel conejo rojizo no se la iba a entregar ni aunque le dieran un millón dólares, simplemente tomó a Lola de la mano y se la llevó a otro lado. Sabía que Matt demoraría un rato en dar con ellos, ya que la gente se comenzó a amontonar. Eso era una ventaja.

— ¡Oh, me encanta esta canción!, ¡es mi favorita!—Chilló contenta—Qué bueno que podamos bailarla juntos. —Expresó en un tono más coqueto.

—Sí, también me alegra. —Contestó distraído.

Bugs pensaba en cómo decírselo, o sea, Lola podía ser alegre y todo eso, pero nunca le gustó hablar sobre sus ex novios (una vez le preguntó por qué lo dejó en el altar por el planificador de bodas y ella casi le rompe un jarrón encima). Además, ¿qué le diría? "Lola, ¿sabías que tu ex novio es un psicópata egocéntrico niño bonito que trató de envenenarme para quedarse contigo?". Definitivamente no, eso la espantaría...

—Ehm, Lola, necesito decirte algo...

— ¡Claro!, dime qué pasa.

Bugs miró la mano con la que Lola no lo sujetaba, aún traía el vaso sin tomar. Miró por encima del hombro de Lola, Matthew se aproximaba, al parecer, se las había arreglado para pasar por entre toda esa gente.

—Y bien, ¿qué querías decirme?

...

—No tomes eso, sabes que tu padre me mata si tomas alcohol.

Acto seguido agarró el vaso y lo tiró por encima de ella, haciendo que este caiga sobre la liebre roja, empapándolo por completo.

— Oh, lo lamento viejo. —Era un obvio sarcasmo disimulado. Ya saben, típico de Bugs Bunny, con la típica sonrisa burlona, tan solo faltaba una zanahoria.

—No importa. —Escupió con odio, tratando de tragarse un insulto, Matt ya estaba dejando de actuar frente a Bugs, y en este momento lo miraba como si lo fuera a estrangular. Claro que eso a Bugs solo le divertía más. Matt cambió su cara a una más tranquila y miró galante a Lola—Solo venía para mostrarle a Lola el jardín que tienen acá, es grande. Ven, vámonos Lola.

Y se la llevó, no sin antes dar una mirada amenazante al conejo gris.

Bugs cruzó los brazos

— _Seguirlos o no seguirlos, esa es la cuestión..._ —Recitó con movimiento y todo. Explotó en risa—¿A quién engaño?, esto será divertido. Pero primero lo primero... me pregunto si aquí habrán zanahorias.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¿Qué tiene pensado Bugs?, ¿acaso se convertirá en nuestro troll preferido de la infancia?, ¿Lola se dará cuenta de lo que en verdad está pasando?, ¿Matthew resultará ser más listo o tonto que Bugs?...**

 **...¿Lucas se gastará todo el dinero del dientón?, ¿Speedy por fin habrá visto televisión?, ¿a Porky le invitarán pizza?**

 **Todo esto y más en la segunda parte. Okno xDDDD, jajaja, tenía ganas de hacer eso x'D, bueno, ahora la ficha...**

 **Nombre:** Matthew "Matt" Stewart (O Rabbit, para que suene más a caricatura).

 **Raza:** Conejo/Liebre/Wabbit (? okno xDD).

 **Color:** Rojo.

 **Apariencia:** Básicamente, como cualquier conejo antropomórfico. Tiene cabello pelirrojo casi dando para anaranjado.

 **Edad:** ¿La edad de Bugs? :v

 **Historia:** Solo les diré lo básico ya que tal vez no es un personaje tan importante, simplemente es un millonario ex novio de Lola, tuvieron una relación en la preparatoria, pero rompieron por alguna razón desconocida. Él y Lola siguieron siendo amigos a través de emails ya que tiempo después ella se mudó, Lola superó la ruptura, él no...

 **Actitud:** Galante, amable, divertido y gentil solo con gente que le conviene.

 **Y creo que nada más. Bye bye~**


	6. Pelea (Tina, Lucas)

***inserte meme de: han pasado 84 años*... seh, me dio un bloqueo tremendo, aunque creo que me fue bien en el examen xD. Disculpen, mil disculpas... pero bueno, Fanfiction no es una obligación xDDD *la matan* okno. Se me vino inspiración después de ver la película de los Looney Tunes "Looney Tunes: Conejos en Fuga" o Rabbit Run en inglés, fue Lola x Bugs para los interesados 7u7, jajaja. Bueno~ esta vez tomé la idea de LagrimasSolitarias, ojalá me perdone la demora al verlo (si es que lo ve)**

 **Por ahora, estoy algo de prisa (o emocionada), los agradecimientos para el otro capítulo xD.**

 **Lo de Matt, Bugs y Lola lo seguiré en cuanto me haga más Bugs Bunny (?), o por lo menos cuando piense más "Looney" xD**

 **Esto es muy corto... pero lo hice con amor c:**

* * *

 **Pelea**

Fue una pelea fea. Muy fea. Gritos aquí, vasos volando por allá, algo de insultos, un Bugs despertado de su sueño profundo, la tele rota, un desorden y una ruptura para rematar.

Él se dirigió afuera a sentarse en un escalón, no quería seguir peleando con la terca pata amarilla de cabello café, Tina. Ni se acordaba por qué empezaron a pelear, pero tenía que aceptar que tanto él como a ella les gusta tener siempre la razón, y es por eso que ninguno se rindió ante las palabras del otro y siguieron discutiendo y... bueno, llegaron a decir al mismo tiempo "¡Se acabó!", punto final. Él dio un portazo, y salió.

Lucas quizá no era de los tipos sentimentales y románticos, o de los tipos que sienten un peso en la conciencia por un acto cometido, o de los que se ponen a reflexionar en medio de la noche, mirando el cielo estrellado, sentado en la calle solitaria... como ahora. Se sentía mal, casi como la vez en que se separó de su abuela.

Quizás porque Tina era una novia de años, una de sus "personas importantes". Y... a decir verdad él no tenía tantas personas a las cuales considerar importantes en su vida, obviamente porque él mismo era una persona importante, ¿por qué no?, si era el gran y único Pato Lucas, claro, luego de él estaba su abuela, y después de ella él mismo nuevamente, y después Tina Russo. Y fin de la lista.

Una pregunta que se hacía de vez en cuando era: ¿acaso quería a Tina casi tanto como se quería él mismo?

—Oye.

La voz de Tina lo hizo estremecer pero disimuló muy bien su emoción. El pato negro tan sólo decidió ignorarla y seguir mirando el cielo, a veces en los aburridos libros de Bugs decían que las estrellas tienen las repuestas. Ojalá fuera verdad.

Notó que Tina se había sentado a su lado, parecía tratar de entablar una conversación con él. Como si fuera tan fácil.

—No vas a hablar, ¿verdad?—Le dijo ella, con ese tono tan característico de ella, como si dijera "Cielos, otra vez no quiere hablar el niño mimado".

—Oh, ¿escuchan eso?, suena como un mosquito, un fastidioso y molesto mosquito zumbándome en los oídos. —Espetó él, sin apartar la vista y haciendo como si corriera una mosca. —Y por eso chicos, nunca sean novios de una pata con pico más grande que el suyo, porque habla de más y es una gruñona.

— ¿A quién demonios le hablas?

— ¡A quién sea!, ¿es que uno ya no puede quejarse tranquilo?—Levantó los brazos ofendido— ¡Pensé que este era un país libre!, por eso todos prefieren a Canadá, ¡en Canadá no pasan estas cosas!

—Sí, sí… mira, yo no quise decir esas cosas horribles sobre ti. —Comenzó ella, tratando de disculparse y mordiéndose la lengua para no burlarse de la reciente reacción de Lucas—No sé qué me pasó. —Admitió.

— ¡Oh vaya!, ¿quieres acaso que te disculpe por decirme que soy un egoísta, un sociópata, sexista, desempleado…?

—Lo eres. —Recalcó ella alzando un poco la voz, interrumpiéndolo. Suavizó el gesto—Hablo de que no tenía la intención de decirte que eres nada.

Lucas cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda. Tina sintió una leve punzada en el pecho.

—Puede que seas un egoísta, sociópata, sexista, desempleado, casi nunca te bañes y seas definitivamente un pésimo novio. —Señaló, ganándose un gruñido por parte del pato negro. Esta prosiguió con su discurso—Pero eso no significa que seas nada, eso te hace ser tú, quien eres y a quien puedes mejorar. Tengo que confesar que no eres igual a cualquier chico con el que he salido, ¿sabes?, jamás pensé salir con alguien que se metiera en tantos problemas.—Rió ella, recordando todas aquellas aventuras—Eres la persona más loca, demente, locuaz... e interesante con la que he estado.

No sabía si fue adrede, pero sintió su cálida mano sobre la suya, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Y entiendo si jamás vuelves a dirigirme la palabra, porque…

—Si ya terminaste con tu aburrido discurso, me gustaría hablar. —Volteó él, con el ceño fruncido. Ahora ella fue la que cruzó los brazos—Tú eres la chica más extraña, sarcástica e impulsiva con la que he salido.

—Soy la única chica con la que has salido.

— ¡Eso no importa!, la cosa es… que acepto tu disculpa. Solo por esta vez.

Tina arqueó una ceja.

—Ya dije que la acepto. Solo porque me... me... me agradas mucho.

Dio media sonrisa.

—Lucas…

— ¡Bien!, supongo que me disculpo también. ¡Qué exigente eres, mujer!

Los dos explotaron en risa como un par de lunáticos, llevándose algunos insultos de parte de los vecinos por el ruido, y un portazo de Bugs que los dejó afuera en las gradas. Claro que poco o nada les importó. Quizás no eran la pareja perfecta, quizás no eran compatibles, y quizás algunos se incomodaban con la sola idea de verlos salir a una cita, pero bah, era problema de ellos, su amor era así, y ningún estúpido haría cambiar eso. Ni siquiera una estúpida pelea. Y aunque fueran tercos en admitirlo, se necesitaban. Era un amor del tamaño de... de... quizás de un robot de 213 metros de altitud.

Esos eran Lucas y Tina…

...

...

...

—Por cierto, sigues riéndote como un cerdo.

—Tu pico sigue estando chueco.

— ¿Cómo entramos ahora?

—Uh...

Miraron la puerta.

—Bugs Bunny, eres despreciable. —Expresaron los dos.


	7. Almas Gemelas (Lola, Bugs)

**HE VUELTO, TAN TAAANNN TAAAAAAANNNNNNN... okno.**

 **Me desocupé, sí, estoy tratando de ser "estudiante aplicada" y duele :'u, okno xDD, bueno, aviso que este es un AU escolar, eso sí, imagínenselo como humanos o animales, como más les parezca cómodo. ¡Y WOW!, esto tuvo comentarios D: cuántos agradecimientos, aquí vamos xD...**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **SKforever'POM:** Gracias por leer, y ya escribiré lo que sigue. Claro, cuando aprenda a ser más "looney" como dije xD, jeje. Gracias por comentar.

 **AsHely Hewlett:** ¡Adoro tus comentarios!, gracias por siempre comentar, en serio, lo adoro. Gracias por todo, y bueno, Daffy es Daffy, él siempre tiene que decir algo gracioso... mayormente xD. Saludos, también nos leemos c:

 **Shine-san:** ¿En serio te encantan?, ¡OMG MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!, lo seguiré, ya verán, aunque pase 84 años de verdad, lo haré (?) xDD. Gracias por leer y por el cumplido c:

 **LagrimasSolitarias:** Gracias por a pesar de todo, seguir leyendo, ese capítulo fue hecho para ti, para agradecerte todos tus hermoso comentarios, me llenan el alma y el ego :'J (KHÉ xDDD) jajaja xD. Y yo que Bugs hacía lo mismo por el griterío :v, jaja. Nos leemos, y gracias por siempre leer, en serio, gracias n.n

 **SophySophieBriefOuji:** WAW, me comentaste demasiado, ¡TE AMO! (?) ;_;, me gusta que mis historias hayan sido de tu agrado, intento que los personajes se mantengan como El Show de los Looney Tunes al menos, para que la mayoría (o fans modernos) lo entiendan. Ojalá sigas leyendo y disculpes mis demoras :C

 **angylopez:** Por eso mismo hice estos one-shots, porque escaseaban cosas de esta pareja xD, me dije "¿por qué no?" y lo hice, porque yo sufrí al no encontrar cosas de ellos aquí :'u. ¡Me alegra que esto esté en tus favoritos!, son simples historias, pero me fascina saber que a alguien más le gusta. En serio, gracias.

 **jazrose18:** ¡Gracias!, que bueno que te encantó :D. Saludos desde Perú.

 **Peticin:** Escribí un poco más incluyendo esto, no sufras D:, jajaja xD

 **Creo que eso es todo, disfruten la lectura~**

* * *

 **Almas Gemelas**

Él es tan perfecto e inalcanzable. Como desearía por lo menos una oportunidad con él, es que es demasiado...

¡Oh!, ¡me miró!, ¡me miró!, ¡es tan adorable!

— ¡LO AMO!—Chillé a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos los adolescentes a mi alrededor se me quedaran viendo raro, ¡ups! Noté que había abrazado mis libros de Historia Universal por la reacción... ¡Hey, un segundo!— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no aman la Historia Universal?, ¡e-es fantástica!, ¡es increíble ver como aquella persona...!, eh, firmó ese tratado... para ese país... por esa guerra que empezó... por una cosa que... a nadie le gustó. Digo, ¡wow, viva historia!, ¿no creen?—Lancé un puño al aire de la emoción.

Todos siguieron su camino de largo, ignorándome por completo. Sonreí. ¡Viva yo!, ¡nadie era mejor mintiendo que Lola Bunny, señores!, ¿qué les parece..?... Oh wow, esperen, eso no sonó bien... meh, no importa, lo importante es que me salvé, ¡wohoo!, y... ¿Qué más?, oh sí, olvidé presentarme, que tonta, jaja, buenooo, ¡empecemos! (perdón si hablo muy rápido, ¡no puedo evitarlo!).

Mi nombre es Lola Bunny, tengo dieciséis años, ¿o tenía quince?, no, estoy segura de que tengo dieciséis. Soy estudiante de una escuela secundaria cuyo nombre no me molesto en aprender (uy), soy animadora, me gusta hablar, me gustan los gatitos, me gustan los deportes y me gusta un chico, ¿si saben quién es?, ¡oh vamos, claro que sí!

El inigualable... Bugs Bunny.

¡Es un bombón!

Lo sé, lo sé, tengo que calmarme, en fin, volviendo al punto: Bugs es un estudiante "algo" diferente a mí, no sé cómo es que llegó a gustarme alguien tan terriblemente aburrido como Bugs Bunny, a veces pienso: "¿qué tal si me enamoré de su físico?", porque es un chico muy guapo sin pizca de fealdad, adoro sus ojos, y sus guantes, ¡oh sí!, ¡algo en común son los guantes!, ambos llevamos guantes por alguna razón desconocida, ¡y recién me doy cuenta!, aunque eso no llena mucho mis esperanzas...

¿Cómo sé si me gusta de verdad?, no lo sé, le he hablado algunas veces, y él a mí, y en esos pequeños momentos en los que intercambiamos simples palabras me siento la persona más feliz del mundo, cada vez que lo veo siento que voy a explotar, ¡que loco!, ¡y me hace ponerme poética!, nunca nadie ha logrado eso, ¡debe ser por algo!, ¡es más, con solo verlo suspiro!, la mayoría de veces deseo ser su novia, aunque por supuesto, me llega el golpe de realidad, ¿cuál es?, bueno, una de las razones es que somos totalmente diferentes, muy muy muy muy muy muy muy diferentes. ¡Absolutamente!, a continuación, les voy a enumerar las diferencias entre yo y Bugs Bunny (¡ESPEREN!, ¡ME MUERO!, ¡TIENE MI APELLIDO!), ejem, veamos…

 **1.-Libros.**

A Bugs le gusta leer libros sin dibujitos y con palabras complicadas, ¡de verdad!, ¡este se lee largos ensayos y libros extremadamente gordos en tres días!, francamente no sé cómo lo hace. Yo hasta ahora sigo leyendo cuentos infantiles de Hernie la Hiena que Habla, ¡y Bugs se lee biblias enteras como si se trataran de simples folletos!, ¿tendrá superpoderes?, lo más probable es que tenga una mayor habilidad para prestar atención o retener información que yo, verán es que... ¡uy, miren, una mariposa!

 **2.-Tiempo libre.**

A mí en mi tiempo libre me gusta salir de compras, bailar, jugar en una feria, correr o simplemente caminar por ahí, en cambio, a Bugs le encanta quedarse en casa. No sé qué rayos le ve de atractivo, pero él dice que está mucho más cómodo en su propio hogar que afuera con todos los problemas del mundo, dice que puede ser "él mismo". A mi no me importa ser yo misma adentro o afuera, ¡yo soy yo misma en todos lado!, ¡wiii!

 **3.-Diversión.**

Mientras yo estoy inscrita a clubs de deportes, Bugs está inscrito en clubs de gente intelectual, como por ejemplo el Club de Ajedrez, el Club del Libro, el Club de matemáticas, el Club de Ciencias y otros que no me acuerdo. Lo admiro por haber podido acceder a todos ellos, quiero decir, ¡yo no podría estar todo el día con la cara pegada en libros, fórmulas y tableros de mesa!, me gusta estar en movimiento, ¡eso hace que me sienta más libre!

 **4.-Inteligencia.**

Bugs es demasiado inteligente, lo vi resolver ecuaciones en segundos, hasta sabe sacar cálculos mentalmente sin usar los dedos, ¡él es realmente la persona más lista que he visto!, todos siempre le recuerdan lo genial y sabelotodo que es, mientras yo... bueno, para todos soy una rubia tonta, sí, me duele un poco pero aprendí a ignorarlo, porque, ¡Lola Bunny no es tonta, no-oh, solo es inteligente a su manera!, sí, eso sonó bien.

 **5.-Popularidad.**

Apenas puso un pie aquí, se volvió la sensación de la escuela entera, ¡eso fue increíble!, hasta ahora es el chico más popular de la escuela.

Y hay más cosas, pero esto se volvería demasiado largo. ¿Algo más?, ¡oh sí!, otra de las razones por las que él y yo no podríamos jamás, jamás, nunca, jamás podríamos estar juntos es... porque él tiene novia.

¡CRUEL DESTINO!

Tina Russo, ese es su nombre. Ella es una chica de cabello castaño, pícara, tan inteligente como él, saca las mejores calificaciones, ¿ya dije que es inteligente?, es tolerante, aplicada, bonita, tranquila... aunque un poquito enojona, ¡y sabe dar muy buenos puños!, ella es amante de los libros, pero del deporte también, es una chica muy equilibrada, aunque Lucas—un amigo mío—dice que en el interior ella es una psicópata ("es una psicópata, ¡yo lo sé!, ¡lo veo en sus ojos!" me dice a veces), ella es el interés amoroso de mi amigo antes mencionado, ¡se verían tan tiernos los dos juntos!, pero por desgracia, no se puede.

De pronto sonó la campana, ¡oh no!, tuve que estar tan sumergida hablando con ustedes, dulces personitas de mi cabeza, que no entré a clases y se me pasó la hora corriendo. Ahora ya es salida, bueno, supongo que ya debería irme.

Fui a mi casillero y saqué mis cosas, ¡aw, tengo casi todo de color rosado!, ejem, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, ¡ojalá nadie le diga a mi mamá que no entré a clases!, ¡oh cielos no!, ella se molestaría demasiado conmigo y no haría pastel de zanahoria otra vez, ¡tengo que ver una forma de...¡

— ¡Hey, Lola!—Escuché una voz conocida que me interrumpió. _¡No puede ser!_

— ¿Uh?—Volteé rápidamente y sonreí— ¡Hey, hola Bugs!—Saludé emocionada con la mano.

Ahí estaba el príncipe perfecto, ¡MI príncipe perfecto!, aunque esto es raro, no, en serio, ¡Tina no estaba con él!, ¡ellos siempre andaban juntos!, ¿será que me pedirá ayuda para buscarla?, ojala no, porque no soy buena buscando cosas, créanme, ¡ya perdí tres USB's en clase!...

— ¿Todo está bien?—Se acercó a mí, haciendo que el corazón me palpite más fuerte. _¡Oh my gosh!_ —Te vi muy callada hoy.

— ¡Claro!, todo está perfecto, todo genial, ¡todo en onda "viejo"!—Intenté bromear, es que, su típica frase tiene la palabra "viejo" aunque no hable con un anciano. ¡Así que pensé que...!, no, puso una mueca de rareza, broma tonta, ¡aborten, aborten!

—Eh sí, uhm, mira...

—¡Ohhh!, ¿viste la hora?, creo que debo de irme, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ¡no, espera!, mañana es sábado, no podemos venir a la escuela, claro, a menos que tú quieras verme aquí y acordemos vernos en las escaleras y...—Su cara cambió a una de aburrimiento—¡Nop!, ¡no, no!, mejor, ¿te veo el lunes?, ¡sí, el lunes sí tenemos clase!, bueno, ¡creo que ya me vo...!

—Lola. —Llamó antes de dar yo el segundo paso, cruzando los brazos con impaciencia, ¿qué quiere de mí?

— ¿Sssssíí?—Prolongué mi respuesta, sin voltear. Él suavizó el gesto.

—Querías preguntarte si es que te puedo acompañar a casa, ya sabes, por esta vez...

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar de alegría.

— ¡CLARO!, quiero decir, ¿andando?

—Andando.

* * *

Bugs caminaba a mi lado, y yo aún no lo creía, ¿por qué de repente quiere caminar conmigo?, ¿tendría que decir algo?, ¿qué le podría decir?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué digo?, ¿tengo mal aliento?, ¿mi fleco está parejo?, ay no, no sé qué hacer. Tal vez entablar una conversación, ¡sí!, eso suena bien.

—Así que... ¿dónde está Tina?, no la vi contigo. —Comenté para romper el hielo. Bugs suspiró con pesadez.

—Ella y yo... rompimos. —Noté en sus bellos ojos demasiada tristeza, ¡no debí preguntar!, muy mal Lola, ¡muy mal!, debe odiarme.—Me sorprendí mucho, digo, éramos como dos gotas de agua, casi idénticos... y aun así no funcionó.

—Oh...

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Pasamos cerca de un parque y decidimos prolongar nuestra caminata a casa por ahí. El lugar estaba totalmente solitario, todo inmóvil, callado... ni un alma a la vista o risa de un niño pequeño. Nada de nada. Mi acompañante seguía mirando el suelo con el corazón roto, verlo así me carcomía el alma. Porque admito que soy tonta, pero no desalmada. Debía de decir algo en serio, fuera de juegos.

— ¿Sabes?, muchas personas piensan que tal persona es su alma gemela, por el simple hecho de ser casi... su gemelo. Uhm, ya sabes, los mismos gustos, pasatiempos, etc. —Dije intentando animarlo, sinceramente, no sé cómo es que hablo tan seriamente con alguien, yo no acostumbro ser así, yo soy "la rubia tonta", no debería ser capaz de pensar en serio. —Pero quizás esto no es lo correcto, digo, yo no me soportaría a mí misma toda la vida, yo... bueno, nadie me soporta, ni los profesores, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es... que encontrarás a alguien indicado para ti, quizás es alguien con quien si bien no sientes que es igual a ti, disfrutarás su compañía, su alboroto, su imperfección. Porque bueno, tú ya eres perfecto...—Me sonrojé—...y creo que nadie llegaría a tu nivel de perfección y... eso. Ehm... –Me aclaré la garganta—Por eso enamórate de alguien no por su nivel de inteligencia, sino por su corazón. Eso es mucho más valioso.

Bugs se detuvo y me miró como algo extraño, como si fuera un bicho raro o como si hubiera soltado una sarta de groserías. Yo miré a otro lado avergonzada, aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

—No sabía que fueras tan... profunda. —Espetó impresionado.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía. —Contesté mordiéndome levemente el labio.

— ¿Te digo algo?, yo y Tina rompimos porque... ella se había enamorado de otro chico. Tu amigo Lucas. —Intenté disimular mi sorpresa, quién lo diría, Lucas logró obtener a su chica después de todo.

—Vaya...

—Pero seguiré tu consejo. —Sonrió con calidez—Tienes razón, por más increíble que eso suene. —Vaciló. —Creo que seguiré a mi corazón esta vez. —Me puso una mano en el hombro, a lo que yo me puse roja. Él rió—Está bien Lola, ya no tienes que fingir.

— ¿Fingir?—Repetí yo, ¡rayos!, hasta empecé a trabarme— ¿Yo?, yo no estoy fingiendo, digo, ¿de qué estaría fingiendo?, yo no finjo, claro que no, en ningún momento yo... yo...

—Lola.

Suspiré.

— Bugs...

—Por favor Lola, sé sincera conmigo. —Me dijo dulcemente. Supongo que es hora de soltar la sopa.

AGH

¿Quiere la verdad?, ¡pues le daré la verdad! _Tú puedes Lola..._

Me acerqué con rapidez a él... y lo abracé, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, intentando retener algo que nunca será mío, intentando de llenar mi corazón. Por fin lo tenía en mis brazos. Por fin lo tenía conmigo, cerca. Por fin... todo. ¡Oh!, ahí está mi lado poético.

Mis sueños se volvieron realidad por muy poco tiempo, ya que Bugs me separó rápidamente de él. _Oh no..._

—Lola...

Se me paró el corazón. No me correspondía.

...

Me quedé estupefacta al oírlo reír. _¿Pero qué...?_. Después de carcajearse un buen rato es mi cara y limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa, me observó fijamente.

—Lola, sinceramente, creí que te ibas a lanzar a darme un beso. Pero supongo que por más extrovertida que seas, eres tímida en estas cosas. —Dio una última risa—Así que, si me permites...

Y lo que pasó después, fue lo mejor del mundo.

Me besó.

Sentí como mis ojos cambiaron por corazones y por un minuto me sentí flotar en las nubes, en el cielo, en el paraíso. O sea... ¡BUGS BUNNY ME ESTABA BESANDO!, ¡ÉL ME CORRESPONDÍA!... Y era un beso tan dulce, sincero y cariñoso, que fue inolvidable. El mejor de mi vida. ¡Me sentía tan... "looney"! (no sé qué signifique eso, ¡pero es una palabra que se me vino a la mente al instante!), ¡estaba loca de amor!

Nos separamos. Y yo solté una risa tonta, lo admito, ¡pero es que estaba emocionada!

— ¿Qué te parece si seguimos caminando?

— ¡Sí!, digo, ¡claro!, digo, ¡vamos!

Nos tomamos de la mano, y nos fuimos. Ahora por fin tenía mi alma gemela.


	8. Madrugada (Lola, Bugs)

**Este es un One-shot pequeño, pero lo hice con amor *-* y algo que experimento... genderbend xD**

 **Sí, acá participan los contrarios de Bugs y Lola, o sea... sus versiones de otro género, algo raro, pero me gustó hacerlo xDD. No tengo nombres definidos, así que estos son de prueba, si tienen uno que caiga mejor, coméntenlo y lo edito~ esto lo hice cuando estaba medio dormida, créanme, lo notarán xDD. Otra vez, perdón porque sea corto q_q**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **SKforever'POM** :Me alegra que vayas a estar atenta a mis actualizaciones, adoro a la gente que me leo (obvio xD) :'J, y sí, bueno, algún día me sentiré más así xDD, rogaré para que pase 8'c

 **SophySophieBriefOuji** : ¡Gracias por decir todas esas cosas bonitas de mi escritura!, me harás llorar ;_;. ¡Y POR SUPUESTO QUE VI "QUERIDO JHON"! *-*, aunque me fue algo exagerado la reacción, pero es un capítulo donde Bugs besa a voluntad a su novia, y por eso me gusta *u*, y "La Viuda Negra" también me encantó, esos ojitos de Lola como "Lo sieeeeento~" y Bugs reaccionando como "Ya que", me fascinó x3.

 **angylopez** : ¡Nos leemos también!, y bueno, para que esté con Lola tenía que hacerlo terminar con Tina, así que ni modo 8c, pero igual ella terminó feliz xDD. Me gustan también estas parejas, so adorables y hermosas, no sé, me encanta ;u;. Y decidí que la explicación lo haga Lola porque ese día me sentía así de loca, jajaja xD, y sí, escribe sobre ellos, quiero leerte *-*

 **Sparks of Love** : ¡Que bueno verte de nuevo!, y sí, usé tu idea, me olvidé de donde la saqué, disculpa u.u, pero te doy los créditos c:

 **Rebecca Fox 12323:** Me gustó el capítulo 8), y gracias por los ánimos n.n

 **LagrimasSolitarias:** Gracias por todos tus comentarios largos, en serio, es genial q_q *inserte corazones*, y sí, Lucas de alguna manera le bajó la novia, jajaja xDD. Bueno, mi regla para hacer a Lola es "adorable, divertida..." y quizás un poco distraída o hiperactiva xDD, jajaja. Y ohhh!, tú como siempre dándome buenas ideas, las tomaré en cuenta xD, en serio, son buenas ideas uvu. Me alegra que esto te haya gustado, en serio, eres la mejor quq

 **Y creo que eso es todo~**

* * *

 **Madrugada**

Hoy había decidido salir temprano. Muy temprano. Es más, hasta el cielo seguía medio oscurecido con unas cuántas estrellas nítidas que apenas se notaban, ningún alma paseaba a la vista y de seguro hasta los ladrones se encontraban roncando en sus almohadas. Sonrió para sí misma con alivio puro y decidió ponerse en marcha con su carrera matutina; unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana para estar en forma y ya. Salió trotando de la casa con ropa de deporte. Claro que no llegó ni a la esquina…

— ¡HEY!, ¿QUÉ HAY DE NUEVO VIEJO?

— ¡AHH!

Cayó del susto en el pavimento. Gruñó molesta, sin embargo, la persona que la espantó tenía una sonrisa radiante, claro, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó.

— ¡Hey!, ¿corriendo temprano?, ¡qué genial!, tú siempre tan atlética y sana, ¿eh?, y decían que era mala idea dormir en tus arbustos hasta que salieras, ¡jajajaja!, ow, ¿estás cansada?, ¿necesitas agua?, ¿una toalla?, no mejor agua, ¡sí, mejor iré por agua!

— ¡NO!—Exclamó ella, respirando profundo para ahogar la rabia y no mandarlo a plantar rábanos—Digo… no. No es necesario. —Espetó más tranquila. Se levantó del suelo sobándose un poco y sacudiéndose la ropa deportiva. El chico la seguía mirando con emoción en los ojos.

Sinceramente ella no entendía el por qué este sujeto insistía en seguirla a todos lados como perro faldero, esto era el colmo, o sea; el parque, el supermercado, la tintorería, su habitación, la calle, su comedor, el baño… ¡ya basta!, ¿cómo demonios podría hacerle entender que no quiere nada con él?, ya se lo había explicado un millón de veces pero simplemente el chico no comprendía nada, aunque era posible que no le estuviera prestando atención al momento de la explicación, este muchacho siempre parecía ir en las nubes. En fin…

— ¿Por qué me sigues?—Le preguntó con firmeza cruzando los brazos. Él sonrió.

— ¡Somos el uno para el otro!

—Leo. —Espetó seriamente—No puedes seguir acosándome así.

— ¡No te estoy acosando, yo solo…!

— ¿En serio?, a ver: el centro, el supermercado, el dentista, la tintorería, mi casa, sin contar de que una vez te encontré escondido debajo de mi cama…—. El chico se sonrojó algo avergonzado, no se había dado cuenta de lo extremo que había sido.

— ¿Ups? —Soltó inocente el muchacho, dando una pequeña sonrisa culpable. Ella resopló. — ¡Pero es que eres tan perfecta, en serio!, ¡no puedo evitarlo!

— ¿Perfecta?, ¿y qué pasó con esa organizadora de bodas por la que me dejaste en el altar?

—No era mi tipo. —Murmuró mirando al suelo, más para sí mismo que para darle respuesta a la pregunta. La chica arqueó una ceja. Él volvió a sonreír un poco más animado y subió la cabeza. — ¡Pero no importa, porque así podremos estar juntos!

La joven suspiró con pesadez, ¿por qué no se rendía y se iba de una vez?, ¿no entendía las DIRECTAS que le daba?, que atrocidad. Observó al rubio tratando de descifrar cuál era su problema… mental (debía de tener uno como para llegar al punto de acosarla a una hora tan madrugadora que ni el gallo se atrevería a despertar). ¿Será acaso que se escapó del manicomio?, ¿un demente que olvidó tomar sus pastillas?, quizás las dos, o quizás algo peor. Leo era indescifrable.

—Eres un demente. —Sentenció finalmente. Él rió.

—Oh vamos, no creerás que soy como ese tal Don Quijote y su obsesión por los caballeros, ¿verdad?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Don Quijote?, espera… ¿leíste algo?, ¿tú?, ¿un libro… clásico?

—Bueno, lo leí por ti. —Contestó jugando con sus dedos sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—Siempre te veo metida en aburridos libros, así que dije "leeré algo para sorprenderla". Aunque admito que se me hizo difícil leer esa cosa vieja y tan _soporífera_ que me daba sueño y también…

— ¿Soporífera?—Estaba impresionada, wow, Leo usó la palabra "soporífera" sin ver un diccionario en el momento, ahora sí le asustaba.

—Sí, leí un poco del diccionario también mientras esperaba a que salieras a correr, ¡era un diccionario con dibujitos!, ¡era tan adorable, hasta tenía gatitos!

— ¿Te atreviste a leer cosas en serio por mi amor?, ¿sin contar de que te desvelaste solo para esperar a que salga a correr?

—... ¿Sí?

Se hizo un gran silencio entre los dos.

Comenzó a mirarlo desde otra perspectiva… quizás él no era malo, ni loco, bueno, loco sí, pero no con maldad. Era un chico inocente, distraído, molesto la mayoría de veces, infantil, inmaduro, pero también era algo… adorable. Su cabello rubio lo hacía ver aniñado y muy apuesto también, medio tonto, pero apuesto. Leo en verdad era un chico muy lindo físicamente, aunque era mentalmente inestable, o eso hacía entender. Pero leer cosas que él nunca entendería por ella… fue algo inesperado. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, él no era tan estúpido como pensaba…

— ¿Estás molesta?—Le preguntó cómo niño regañado. Ella suspiró.

—No, solo algo cansada. Quizás no debí salir tan temprano…

Se sentó en una banca que había cerca, debajo de un árbol. Bostezó por el cansancio. El chico suspiró exageradamente.

— ¡Y que lo digas!, ¡fiuf!, me muero de sueño también, esperarte fue tan...—Bostezó también— ¿ _Soporífero?…_ —Se sentó junto a ella lentamente, mientras sentía que sus párpados pesaban cada vez más. El sueño era tremendo.

Los dos cerraban poco a poco los ojos, luchando inútilmente por mantenerlos abiertos, pero era imposible, además, la banca era tan cómoda… o eso parecía. ¿Qué más da?, con este sueño no distinguían ni de qué color eran los árboles.

— ¿Leo?—Llamó apenas la chica, con un tono algo tierno.

— ¿Hm?

Ella cerró los ojos completamente, tambaleándose un poco…

—…Estás loco. —Espetó ella recostándose finalmente en el joven, quedándose profundamente dormida en su hombro. Él cerró los ojos de igual manera.

—Por ti. —Susurró él, quedándose dormido en la cabeza de su amada.

Y ahí permanecieron, durmiendo **juntos** en una banca de la calle. Solos, cómodos, en medio de la madrugada.


	9. I'm a Star (Tina, Lucas)

**Antes de leer, estoy con algo de pereza como para responder comentarios, ¡pero quiero decirles que gracias a todos!, lo siento por no poder subir capítulos, a veces me agarran bloqueos de escritor xD. Aclararé más cosas al final de la lectura, ¡disfruten!, no sé como poner links aquí, así que les recomiendo la búsqueda "Haven't you notice", cantado por Olivia Olson, y si encuentran uno donde está Steven con vestido, cantando, también póngalo aparte, para que vean más o menos la escena a la que van a llegar y el corte c: ahora sí, disfruten...**

* * *

 **I'm a Star**

Lucas miraba la tele cómodamente desde el sofá, con unas frituras y un vaso lleno de refresco al lado, hoy veía uno de esos programas de supervivencia en la selva, pues, el drama de personas desconocidas le divertía, hasta los retos parecían absurdos hasta para él, pero Bugs siempre decía que todo era fingido, así que no era malo burlarse de los lloriqueos de los demás, ¿verdad?, de todas maneras, era una temporada pasada que repetían por alguna razón, así que no tomó más importancia a lo lógico y siguió viendo el televisor. Bugs entró a la habitación.

—Oye Lucas, ¿viste mis llaves?—Preguntó el conejo mirando detrás de un estante.

—No.—Respondió secamente, Bugs interrumpía la mejor parte del show.

—Qué raro, juraría que estaban por aquí.—Esta vez se escuchó como movía una mesa, acallando el diálogo del show con el chirrido. Lucas suspiró fastidiado.

—Quizás están afuera.—Dijo levantándose de su lugar. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por unas llaves?, si se podía encender el auto con una cuchara (a él le funcionó una vez), pero claro, Bugs siempre quería hacer todo "correctamente".

—¿Y por qué estarían afuera?

—Quizás tu perro las robó para asaltar un banco, ¡yo que sé!, esa cosa es una bestia.—Dijo exageradamente abriendo la puerta—Ahí están.—Señaló con la mirada.

—No puede ser, ¿es en serio?—Bugs espetó, corriendo a buscar sus llaves, ¿cómo es que Poochie roba unas llaves?—¿Dónde están, Lucas?

—Justo ahí.—Canturreó, y con eso, Lucas cerró la puerta de golpe.

 _Problema resuelto._

Ahora que ya no había más interrupciones ni conejos ruidosos, regresó para ver su programa favorito…

—¡Por fin!, ¡justo a tiempo para ver como Elvis golpea a todos con su guitarra!

...pero por desgracia ya había terminado. Los créditos y el tema del show no se hicieron de esperar, y claro, los comerciales se hicieron presentes.

—¡Ay, no puede ser!—Exclamó tirando las frituras al suelo. Observó un poco el comercial—¡Cómo si a alguien le interesara comprar un tractor en forma de vaca!, es decir, ¿por qué de vaca?, ¡los patos son mejores!, y... —Siguió mirando—Espera, ¡¿un tractor en forma de gallina?!, ¡¿es que a nadie le interesan los patos?!, ¡exijo un tractor en forma de pato!, ¡apuesto a que Canadá tiene tractores con forma de pato!

Después de estar un buen rato gritando cosas sobre de que los patos son las criaturas más inteligentes del planeta, Lucas detuvo sus reclamos y fue a abrir la puerta porque… bueno, no era divertido gritar si no había nadie que lo escuche. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose a un Bugs con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Lucas.—Bugs dijo enojado—Si vuelves a hacer eso, juro que…

—Sí, sí, sí, lo siento.—Dijo el pato no tomándole importancia al hecho de que, minutos atrás, le había cerrado la puerta a la persona que lo mantiene. Bugs resopló y entró empujando levemente a su compañero.—Fue solo una broma, ¿no que te gustaban las bromas?, por Dios, que dramático eres.

—Como sea, necesito encontrar mis llaves.—Siguió preocupado el conejo, mientras movía unas cosas—¿Puedes ayudarme a buscarlas, pero en serio?

—Nah, tengo la agenda apretada.—Contestó sin interés.

—¡Pero si tú no haces nada!

—Exacto, tengo un montón de nada que hacer y buscar tus llaves me retrasaría.—Lucas dio por hecho, mientras recogía su bolso, oh perdón, "bolso de mano".—Iré a ver a Tina, quizás haga algo interesante para variar.

Bugs solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras aquel pato iba alejándose rumbo al Centro de Copiado.

* * *

—No puedo creer que haya perdido mi cuchara.—Se dijo Lucas mientras caminaba, estaba a una calle de llegar al trabajo de Tina y sus pies cansados lo mataban, resultado de una vida sedentaria por supuesto.—Tengo que encontrar mis llaves también…

Lucas ya estaba en frente del Centro de Copiado, los alrededores estaban totalmente desiertos y no parecía haber rastro de algún cliente, era como una de esas horas en que sabías que nadie entraría al negocio pero tu jefe insiste en que no te tomes un descanso para respirar, lo cual pensaba, era injusto para Tina. A veces Lucas tenía ganas de usar el dinero de Bugs para comprar el lugar y volverse el jefe, y claro, poner a cargo a Tina también de una vez por todas… pero últimamente el conejo guardaba muy bien su tarjeta de crédito.

El pato color negro ingresó. Y estaba en lo cierto, no había clientela.

—¡Tinaaa, vine para alegrar tu tarde!, ¿te parece si te ayudo a escapar del trabajo...?

Música sonaba fuerte en el lugar, ¡¿cómo el celular de Tina tenía tanta potencia?!, la guitarra se escuchaba muy animada (¿o era un bajo?), bueno, no le interesaba que instrumento sonaba ahora.

Buscó con la mirada y para su sorpresa, Tina apareció con toda una pila de papeles en las manos, y por su cara, parecía disfrutar el son de la música. Lucas iba a llamar su atención, pero esta comenzó a... ¿cantar?

 _I can't help it if I make a scene,_

 _Stepping out of my hot pink limousine._

 _I'm turning heads, and I'm stopping traffic,_

 _When I pose, they scream, and when I joke, they laugh._

 _I've got a..._

Whoa, ¡¿TINA ESTABA CANTANDO?!, ¡¿Y LO HACÍA BIEN?!, se quedó perplejo y siguió observándola con atención.

 _...pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,_

 _They're hypnotized by the way I'm walking,_

 _I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,_

 _When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well..._

¡Sí!, ¡Tina estaba cantando!, y lo hacía mientras sacaba copias de quién sabe qué cosa (no interesaba tampoco). Tina no estaba bailando en ese momento, pero movía un poco su cabeza y hombros al ritmo de la tonada.

 _...Everybody needs a friend,_

 _And I've got you and you and you_

 _So many, I can't even name them,_

 _Can you blame me? I'm too famous._

Las copias terminaron y ahora las estaba llevando al mostrador...

 _Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?_

 _I'm coming into view as the world is turning._

 _Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?_

 _Now, everyone can see me burning..._

 _Now everyone can see me burning_

 _¡Now everyone can see me burning!_

Oh demonios, eso fue genial.

—¡¿Desde cuando sabes cantar?!—Exclamó Lucas aplaudiendo a su novia, mientras se acercaba al mostrador rápidamente. Esta soltó los papeles del susto y apagó la música.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡espera!, ¡¿qué?!, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!, ¡tú nunca vienes a esta hora!—Gritó avergonzada.—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Eso no interesa!, ¡tu voz es genial!—Seguía diciendo Lucas emocionado, apoyándose en el mostrador.—¡Eres como Mayré Martínez, pero con canciones en inglés!

—Escucha, no oíste nada, ¿está bien?—Espetó ella recogiendo los papeles, con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido—Te mataré si no cierras el pico.

—Pe-Pero Tina, ¿por qué esconder tu talento?, ¡eres grandiosa!, ¡mi novia es grandiosa!, ¡podrías cantar hasta para el presidente!

—No te atrevas.—Dijo Tina de una vez, no quería una aventura loca en donde el presidente estuviera incluido.

—Bueno.—Se resignó el pato—¡Pero al menos nuestros amigos deberían saberlo!

—¡No!—Gritó Tina, guardando los papeles en un estante—¡Esa canción es tonta!, ¡carece de sentido!, así como el hecho de que yo me ponga a cantar frente a un grupo de personas.

—Oh vamos.—Lucas fue al lado de su novia, quien seguía enojada y avergonzada, la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijo—¡Tienes un talento excepcional!, sería egoísta de tu parte no mostrárselo al mundo.—Decía serio—Eres como una gran estrella que se niega a brillar, ¿crees que eso es justo?

—Pues...—Tina no sabía qué responder. Agh, odiaba cuando Lucas se ponía en ese plan…

—¡Pues no!—Exclamó Lucas, sin soltarla aún—Tina Russo, no puedes seguir escondiéndote de los otros astros, ¡tú tienes que enseñarles lo resplandeciente, fabulosa y original que eres!, ¡no eres una simple trabajadora del Centro de Copiado!, ¡tú eres Tina Russo, no UNA estrella, sino LA estrella!, ¡¿oíste?!

Tina parpadeó dos veces y reflexionó, vaya, nunca creyó que alguien chiflado como Lucas pudiera decirle esas cosas tan hermosas... y tal vez tenía ¿razón?, sí, por primera vez su loco novio tenía razón. ¿Por qué seguir escondiéndose de los demás?, era hora de que Tina Russo se hiciera notar de una vez por todas. Se sentía inspirada.

—¿Sabes qué?, tienes razón.—Sonrió—Es hora de ser la estrella... creo—En este momento, pensaba que su novio era _increíble..._

—¡Solo eso quería oír!—Dijo Lucas soltándola de repente, haciendo que Tina cayera al suelo.

... _mente torpe._

—¡Ya sé!, ¡hagamos una noche de karaoke en casa de Bugs!, así vendrán nuestros amigos para oírte cantar.—Exclamó él emocionado.

—Creo que es buena idea.—Se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose un poco.

—¡Por supuesto que es una buena idea!

—Mira, ¿qué tal si vas avisándole a Bugs de la idea?, hasta eso mi turno termina y puedes venir a ayudarme a ensayar.

—¡Me parece bien!

—Entonces te veo más tarde.

Lucas solo sonrió y corrió hasta la puerta, como si hubiese ganado la lotería. Tina solo rió.

* * *

—¡Esta será la mejor noche de karaoke en la casa de Bugs!, de hecho, es la primera noche de karaoke en la casa de Bugs... ¡pues será la mejor primera noche de karaoke en la casa de Bugs!

Lucas se dirigía otra vez a casa ya sin ningún tipo de cansancio, tenía que avisarle al conejo sobre la gran idea que se llevaría a cabo, es más, estaba seguro de que diría que sí a la iniciativa, ¿Por qué Bugs es bondadoso, verdad?, y las personas bondadosas ayudan a sus amigos en cualquier cosa, hasta si eso requeriría ayuda económica. Por favor, una pequeña fiesta de karaoke con aperitivos, música y buenos parlantes no sería nada, el dientón podía con eso.

Ya casi llegaba, cuando de pronto se chocó, mejor dicho, tropezó con una persona.

—¡Cielos, tenga cuidado por donde va, usted... usted...!—Lucas gritó.—¡AAHHH, RATA!

—¡Ya dije que no soy una rata!—Señaló el pequeño ratón, Speedy, molesto. También levantándose del suelo.

—Bueno; jerbo, conejillo de indias, Ratatouille, ratata...

Speedy resopló, no valía la pena pelear con este sujeto.

—De todas maneras, ¡¿por qué estabas corriendo?!—Increpó el pato al roedor.

—Mi repartidor de pizzas se enfermó y mi auto no funciona, no me queda más que entregar los pedidos personalmente.—Lamentó el ratón.—¿Y usted por qué corría?

—Oh nada, pf, solo que mi FABULOSA novia, TINA...—Dijo enfatizando "fabulosa" y "Tina"—...va a CANTAR esta noche, e iba a ver a Bugs para avisarle.

—¿La señorita Tina canta?, ¡eso sí que es una sorpresa!—Exclamó Speedy alegremente.—¿Y dónde cantará?

—En la casa de Bugs. Pero yo sé que algún día cantará para el presidente.

—Oh vamos, ¿por qué una gran cantante ha de cantar en una simple casa de los suburbios?—Dijo sonriente Speedy—¿Por qué no la traes al restaurante?, ¡estoy seguro de que aquí tendrá el público que se merece!

—Uhmm...—Pensó Lucas. Tal vez un restaurante sería mejor, Pizzarriba no era un súper tazón, pero tampoco un simple grupo de amigos de tres o cuatro personas, y aparte, así más personas verían el maravilloso talento de Tina, ¡los deslumbraría!, habrían más personas que admiren el talento de ella tanto como lo hace él, su novia se luciría mejor… bueno, ¿por qué no?—¡Tienes razón!, ¡la llevaré al restaurante esta noche!

—¡Los esperamos gustosos!

—¡Adios Ratata!

Speedy suspiró, a veces no sabía por qué seguía notando la existencia de este tipo.

* * *

—¡Oye Bugs!—Llamó Lucas entrando a la casa.—¡Necesito tu tarjeta de crédito!

—¡Ni lo sueñes, esta vez la escondí muy bien!—Contestó Bugs desde el piso de arriba.

—¡Está bien!, ¡yo la encontraré!

—¡Ja, suerte con eso, está en un lugar que solo yo conozco!

—¡La encontré!

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡oye cómo...!

—¡Adiós, gracias!

Se escuchó un portazo.

* * *

El turno de Tina ya había terminado, por lo que ahora se encontraba en su habitación, mirando el armario con las manos a la cintura, ¿debería ponerse algo especial?, no, no quería ser el centro de atención, solo disfrutar junto a sus amigos, tal vez debería arreglarse un poco y descansar sus cuerdas vocales, sus amigos la querrían aun si canta horrible, eso era lo bueno. Pensó en Lucas, estaba tan emocionado al oírla cantar, le impresionaba que alguien egoísta como él le celebrase su talento, ¿será solo porque es novia de él?, o quién sabe, puede que Lucas no sea tan malo como parece, posiblemente esta noche se sienta orgulloso de ella, no es que espere algo de él, pero, el pato negro no tenía muchas cosas por las qué enorgullecerse, así que con su canto sería algo con lo cual él podría. Sonrió un poco.

Escuchó los golpeteos en la puerta y fue a abrir, Lucas ingresó con un montón de bolsas de compras en las manos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Oh querida Tina, esta noche no solo brillarás por tu voz!—Exclamó Lucas emocionado, dejando las bolsas en un mueble.—¡Te tengo dos sorpresas!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Te compré un montón de ropa nueva!—Sacó un vestido plateado resplandeciente. Tina hizo una leve mueca de incomodidad, habían bolsas con mucha ropa y otros con muchos pares de zapato y, ¿eso era maquillaje?—Lo siento, no sabía tu talla, así que usé la mía.

—Lucas.—Dijo Tina—Es solo una noche de karaoke en casa de Bugs, no hace falta todo esto.

—Ahí viene la otra sorpresa...—Tina rogaba que no incluyera al presidente—¡Speedy quiere que cantes en su restaurante!, ¡¿no es genial?!, ¡podrías volverte famosa!, ¿eh?, ¿qué piensas Tina?—Sonrió ampliamente el pato.

—Yo...

En verdad Tina no quería cantar frente toda esa gente, ¡ella solo quería algo tranquilo!, ¿cómo siquiera supo Speedy que cantaba?, esto era una locura. No quería hacerlo, no quería cantar con personas desconocidas ahí, no quería ponerse un vestido y subir al escenario. Tenía que rechazar esa idea, no lo iba a ser...

—¿Tina?...—La voz de su novio la sacó de sus pensamientos, se hizo un silencio incómodo y la sonrisa de Lucas desapareció.

...Igual si no lo quería hacer, tenía que hacerlo por Lucas. Se veía tan feliz con la sola idea de que ella cante... no quería decepcionarlo.

—Yo... estoy feliz por esta noche. Ah, sí, eso...—Trató de sonreír un poco y suspiró derrotada.

Lucas volvió a sonreír.

—¡Serás toda una estrella!

* * *

Cuando aceptó cantar para el restaurante, no imaginó que acabaría con un vestido color rosa que era más brillante que el sol, unos tacones, una gran flor en el cabello, joyas y un kilo de maquillaje encima, se sentía ridícula. Nunca se había vestido así en su vida, y no quería imaginarse cómo reaccionarían todos cuando la vieran. Aparte, Lucas la hizo practicar pasos de baile toda la tarde, quería morirse.

Lucas en cambio, estaba contento, deseaba que todos pudieran ver lo hermosa y talentosa que era Tina, que no era una persona cualquiera. Deseaba tanto que la gente le aplaudiera en cuanto subiera al escenario, ¡no podía esperar!, sería algo grandioso.

Fueron en auto (sí, Lucas había encontrado su… cuchara) hacia el restaurante de aquel ratón veloz, sí que estaba lleno, por supuesto, ¿cómo no?, era fin de semana, el restaurante de Speedy siempre se llena cuando es fin de semana, era notoria la gran cola que había, Tina tragó saliva.

Se puso algo ansiosa, ¿de verdad iba a hacerlo?...

Le tranquilizó ver a Bugs y Lola en un lugar apartado, fuera de la gente, saludándolos con la mano.

Bajaron del auto.

—¡Por fin llegan!—Exclamó Lola contenta—¡Wow!, ¡Tina, estás fabulosa!, ya sabes, como la canción.

—Ay no, aquí va de nuevo.—Resopló Bugs.

— _¡Fa-bu-losa tú!, ¡fa-bu-losa yo!, ¡fa-bu-losa sí!, ¡tú-y-yo aquí!_ —Lola Rió—Debería patentar esa canción, sería un éxito, ¿o ya existe?, ¡nah!, no creo que exista, ya lo hubiera sabido, ¿o no?, oigan, ¿vieron a Pipper?

—Lola.—Llamó Bugs.

—Oh, lo siento Bun-Bun.

—Te deseamos suerte allá, Tina.—Dijo el conejo con sinceridad—Ya estamos ansiosos por verte cantar.

—Sí, yo también estoy ansiosa por cantar...—Aunque no era una ansiedad buena…

—Bueno, los vemos adentro.—Sonrió Bugs, llevándose a Lola, quién seguía cantando a gritos.

Tina suspiró. ¿Lo haría?... no, no lo haría. Ella solo quería estar con sus amigos, no con esta gente…

No quería decepcionar a Lucas, pero, no quería hacer esto.

—Lucas, debo hablar contigo.—Le dijo seriamente.

—Por supuesto, pero primero, ¡veamos tu camerino!

—¿Camerino?

Lucas la tomó de la mano e ingresaron al local, el pato iba tan rápido que Tina dudaba que alguien la reconociese en ese momento, eso era bueno, aunque eso sí, chocaron con algunas personas pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante ahora era cómo explicarle a su novio que no quería salir a cantar, se sentía… ridícula. Es decir, ¿por qué no podía ser como Lola?, Lola cantaba sin importarle lo que digan los demás, y bueno, tampoco es que le importe el qué dirán, simplemente… no era su estilo, no era de su estilo salir a cantar como si fuera Beyoncé o Lady Gaga, ella era Tina Russo, pero con ese vestuario y esas joyas... no se sentía como Tina Russo.

Llegaron a la habitación de los empleados, mejor dicho, la cocina con un cuarto de servicio al lado. Lucas frunció el ceño.

—Esto no es lo que esperaba. Tengo que hablar con Speedy respecto a esto…

—Lucas.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a no prepararte un camerino?!, ¡era una tarea tan sencilla!

—Lucas.

—¡¿Acaso cree que eres Miley Cirus?!, ¿qué esperaba?, ¿qué luego te vistas de pizza y cantes una polka?

—¡Lucas!

—¡Y luego dice que yo soy el tarado!

—¡LUCAS!

Tino gritó con tal fuerza que algunas cosas de ese cuarto se cayeron, el pato negro la miró extrañado.

—¿Huh?

Tina tomó valor.

—¡No puedo hacerlo!—Exclamó.

—¿Q-Qué?—Estaba confundido, ¿acaso Tina no quería brillar?

—¡Lucas, solo mírame!, esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

—Pero tú querías esto…

—No, yo solo quería una noche tranquila, no quería cantar para todo un restaurante. Eso...—Miró al suelo—...fue idea tuya.

—Yo solo quería que todos vieran lo genial que es mi novia.

—¡Esta NO es tu novia!—Volvió a exclamar, sacándose la gran flor de la cabeza.

Lucas sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, ¿qué rayos había hecho?, ¿de verdad había presionado tanto a Tina?, él nunca quiso hacerla sentir mal, todo lo contrario, quería que ella se divirtiera hoy, tal vez no fue muy buena idea tomar decisiones sin su permiso, vaya... en este momento podrían estar en casa de Bugs, riéndose, con Tina feliz, no estarían en un cuarto de servicio con un montón de gente esperando a que saliera a cantar. Puede que se haya pasado de la raya, se sentía el peor novio del mundo.

Tina ya se había limpiado parte del maquillaje y se acercó a él, poniéndose en frente.

—Escucha, yo dije que quería cantar porque… porque quería verte orgulloso, me halaga tanto que pienses que soy genial, y yo quería evitar que te sintieras triste. Sé que te esforzaste mucho para que las cosas salieran bien esta noche…—Confesó.—¿Podrías perdonarme?

—Tina, no…

—¡Y LLEGÓ LA HORA DEL SHOW, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!, ¡HOY TENEMOS ALGO ESPECIAL PARA USTEDES!

Ese era Speedy en el micrófono. Ya era el momento de Tina para salir...

—¡Oh no!, ¡¿qué haré ahora?!—Tina entró en pánico. Lucas jamás la había visto así—¡No puedo hacerlo!

—No te preocupes.—Tranquilizó él, volviendo a sonreír y tomando la flor que estaba en el suelo. Se la puso y Tina lo miró confundida—¡Yo me encargo de eso!

Tina sonrió.

* * *

—¿Por qué demora tanto?—Preguntó Bugs a su novia, ya habían pasado unos cuántos minutos desde el anuncio de Speedy.

—Quizás fue al baño.—Respondió Lola animadamente, mientras comía un trozo de pizza con extra chile.

—No lo creo.—Dijo—¿Le habrá pasado algo?

—¿Y si la secuestraron?—Dijo Lola—Tal vez el planeta Narnia necesitaba su voz para revivir la piedra que le da vida a su galaxia.

Bugs la miró por un rato...

—Creo que es demasiada pizza por hoy.—Comentó quitándole el trozo.

—¡Hey!

—Espera, ¿escuchas eso?

La música sonaba en los parlantes, todos los clientes prestaron atención al escenario, y efectivamente, salió a cantar…

—¡Lucas!—Exclamó Lola—Vaya, ese vestido no le queda nada mal.

—¿Qué está haciendo ahora?—Dijo Bugs confundido.

—No lo sé, pero admite que tiene ritmo.—Rió un poco la rubia, después seguida por Bugs.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Lucas; con el vestido, tacones, flor y joyas de Tina, había salido al escenario. Tenía una peluca de quién sabe dónde la había sacado y unos brillos dibujados en las mejillas. Y bueno, ya sabemos qué pasó después…

 _I can't help it if I make a scene,_

 _Stepping out of my hot pink limousine._

 _I'm turning heads, and I'm stopping traffic,_

 _When I pose, they scream, and when I joke, they laugh._

 _I've got a..._

A Lucas no le importaba qué tan raro se veía, o qué tan rechazado fuera. Eso era lo de menos, Tina estaba feliz, además, él pensaba que la flor le quedaba bien...

 _...pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,_

 _They're hypnotized by the way I'm walking,_

 _I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,_

 _When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well..._

Tina, ya con su ropa normal, lo observaba detrás del escenario, sonriente. Él la vio de reojo y le guiñó un ojo. ¿Saben?, hacer feliz a tu novia era más divertido de lo que uno pensaba...

 _...Everybody needs a friend,_

 _And I've got you and you and you_

 _So many, I can't even name them,_

 _Can you blame me? I'm too famous..._

* * *

 _...Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?_

 _I'm coming into view as the world is turning._

 _Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?_

Speedy limpiaba las mesas con la rapidez de un rayo, ya era muy tarde y todos los asientos estaban totalmente vacíos. Claro, excepto por tres donde dos conejos y un pato negro yacían sentados. Arriba, una Tina cantaba feliz para sus amigos. Especialmente para alguien...

Tuvieron que explicarle a Speedy el incidente después de la actuación de Lucas, y para su sorpresa, no se lo tomó mal, es más, felicitó a Lucas por su acto de valentía, porque sinceramente no creía que pudiera hacer algo por alguien que no sea él mismo. Bugs y Lola también apoyaron a la pareja.

Se quedaron hasta tarde, cuando ya todos se habrían ido.

Esta noche no se acabaría hasta que Tina cantara para sus amigos... y así lo hizo.

 _Now, everyone can see me burning._

 _Now everyone can see me burning..._

 _Now everyone can see me burning_

Todos, hasta Speedy, aplaudieron. Tina bajó del escenario y los abrazó a todos.

Lucas pensó en que no podía estar más orgulloso de Tina Russo.

* * *

 **Bien, ahora aclarando cosas:**

 **1.-La canción y este capítulo fueron inspirados en un capítulo de Steven Universe, la canción es de Rebecca Sugar.**

 **2.-La canción que canta Lola es de la película Rabbit's Run, donde los topos esos cantan la canción para Bugs y Lola xD.**

 **3.-Decidí poner las canciones en inglés porque sí xD, no sé, algunas voces (de las chicas) me recuerdan un poco a la voz de Tina.**

 **4.-Pipper es el amigo imaginario de Lola, se meciona en el capítulo "Tienes un Correo de Odio".**

 **5.-No sé, avísenme cualquier duda y edito x'DDD**

 **Y eso es todo, ojalá les haya gustado y perdón los errores xD bye~**


	10. En el Supermercado (Lola, Bugs)

**CHAN, NUEVO CAPÍTULO, y no los distraigo más, abajo están los saludos y luego pueden leer xDD...**

 **Naoko-eri:** Bienvenida a este fic, sírvase palomitas y prepárese para esperas infinitas de actualización, jaja xD. Saludos también, que bueno que te gustó al lectura y sí, me gusta más la Lola loca, pero la seductora también me cae bien, quizás escriba de ella algún día :33

 **Rebecca Fox 12323:** Sí, quería hacer algo tierno de ellos n.n, ¿ya teerminaste la historia? D:, dios, cuantas cosas pasan en mi ausencia, jaja xD. Iré a verla inmediatamente, gracias por leer c:

 **MusicStrike:** ¡Gracias!, sí, no sabía si eso causaría gracia pero igual lo puse, que bueno que te haya hecho reír, jeje. xD

 **LagrimasSolitarias:** ¡Me impresiona que sigas viendo mis actualizaciones!, en serio, que hermoso gesto ;_;, ¡muchas gracias!, y bueno, lo de la cuchara lo saqué de una experiencia que tuve, porque un día encendí un auto con una cuchara (calma, que no lo robé xD), así que imaginé que el Pato Lucas lograría encender su auto con una cuchara también, jajaja xD. Gracias por leerme nuevamente y que bueno que te haya gustado c:

 **madeleinez14:** Me alegra que te haya gustado xD, aunque lo hice algo forzado pero igual, a mi me gustó el resultado, jaja. La segunda parte de "Celoso" la haré cuando me inspire D:, tengo bloqueo de escritor con esa parte x'D, lulz. Pero algún día la verá **n xDD**

* * *

 **En el Supermercado**

Estaban en el supermercado comprando provisiones para Lola, es decir, era recomendable que ella tuviera comida para por lo menos tres días, claro está, todo por el bien del supermercado, ya que la conejita rubia podía llegar a ser tan torpe que podía botar todos los estantes y romper millones de cosas en un segundo, solo para acabar escapando por una ventana... así que, lo mejor era que tuviera mucha comida en su departamento para que los dejara en paz unos días, ah, y que viniera acompañada, solo por seguridad.

Como Bugs no tenía nada más que hacer (y el supermercado le cobraba a él por cada destrozo de Lola), decidió acompañarla. Por lo que Lola chilló emocionada y bueno... aquí están, escogiendo la marca de té perfecta.

—No lo entiendo, tú ni siquiera tomas té.—Dijo Bugs, recordando la última vez que le invitó té a Lola y esta lo calificó de "copia barata del café".

—Oí que es bueno tomar té a mi edad, para no parecer más vieja.—Respondió ella, susurrando lo último como si fuera un secreto sagrado.—Tú sabes, la edad abruma.

—¿Abrumar?, Lola, ni siquiera llegas a los treinta.

—Solo procura escoger el té adecuado.—Dijo ignorando el comentario de su novio—Escoge el té negro, ¡no!, espera, mejor el blanco.—Frunció el ceño—Mejor el verde, o el té Oolong...

—No tenemos todo día...

—¡Está bien!, ¡está bien!, elige tú.—Lola sonrió y lo abrazó asfixiantemente fuerte—Confío en tu buen juicio, amor.

—Sí, supongo que yo también.—Contestó el conejo gris casi sin aire, separándola.

—¡Perfecto!, iré por las verduras.—Dijo emocionada, dando un paso.

Bugs lo pensó, uhm, Lola yendo sola hasta el pasillo de las verduras... sería catastrófico.

—Mejor espera aquí.—Bugs la detuvo y la volvió a poner al lado del carrito.

—Agh, ¡pero la elección del té perfecto tomará mucho tiempo!

—No necesariamente.

—Pero si lo eliges demasiado rápido significará que no te tomaste el tiempo de elegir el mejor.—Lola puso un tono preocupado y le apretó el brazo con fuerza—¿Y si eliges el incorrecto?

—No creo que eso pase.

—¿Y si eliges el peor de todos y termino con tres ojos por la radiación?

—Eso no tiene sentido.—Increpó Bugs—Lola por favor, ya suelta mi brazo.

—¡Prométeme que elegirás el mejor!—Suplicó la chica, al borde de la desesperación.

El conejo suspiró, hasta ir de compras con su novia era una locura, una provocada tan solo por un simple té a escoger. De todos modos, debía ser paciente con ella, puede que tenga sus razones para actuar así.

—Está bien, Lola. Elegiré el mejor.—Contestó para tranquilizarla.

—¡Sí, gracias!

—Pero ya suelta mi brazo, me lastimas.

—Oh, lo siento.

Lola lo soltó.

—Pero, ¿qué hago para no aburrirme?

—Puedes...—El conejo gris buscaba la respuesta con la mirada—...contar cuantos productos hay en el estante.

—Aburrido.

—¿Ordenar los productos del carrito por orden alfabético?

Lola chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

—Entonces...—Siguió buscando, se le acababan sus opciones—¿Qué te parece... —Un silencio—...ver esta revista?

Bugs tomó rápidamente una revista que yacía en un carrito abandonado y se la dio a Lola, era una típica revista para promocionar productos y cosas nuevas de la tienda de regalos, un atrapa bobos según él, pero tenía llamativos colores y muchos dibujitos que sabía que a Lola le encantarían.

—¡Vaya!, ¡esto sí es interesante!—Exclamó feliz la coneja, mientras veía la revista—¡Necesito uno de estos!, ¡y esto también!—Señaló contenta, el conejo gris dio una ojeada.

—¿Un portapisapapeles?, ¿y un poster de Kristen Wiig?

—¿No es fabulosa?

La miró algo extrañado pero le restó importancia inmediatamente, asintiendo. Ahora tenía que demorarse intencionalmente para escoger un té y seguir con la lista de compras de una vez. No era que no le gustase estar con Lola, pero tenía cosas que atender, como vigilar a cierto pato busca problemas, por ejemplo, o vigilar que Poochie no vuelva a comerse a Sam, la última vez casi se ganaba una denuncia y no quería eso.

Mientras Lola cambiaba de página a la revista, decía cosas como "¡necesito un nuevo estéreo!", "también este bolso", "dos peluches rosa de panda para la sala", "quiero esto", "quiero otro"...

—¡Dios mío!, y por supuesto, quiero uno de esos.

Bugs seguía revisando el té, no volteó a mirarla pero sí le impresionó lo callada que se había quedado Lola de repente, ¿qué pudo llamar su atención así de rápido?

—¿Un qué?

—Eso.—Dijo sonriente, señalando algo frente a ella y soltando la revista—Yo también quiero uno.

El conejo suspiró pesadamente y dejó las cajas de té a un lado, volteó para saber a qué se refería Lola. Sus ojos se ensancharon en cuanto lo vio.

En el estante de enfrente se encontraba una señora de pelo castaño, quién también estaba escogiendo qué llevar en su carrito (el cuál también estaba repleto), parecía tranquila y calmada, aunque con unas leves ojeras, pero a pesar de eso se la veía feliz. Demasiado. Parecía tararear una canción infantil en lo que escogía el producto. A su lado, sentado en el carrito, se encontraba la cosa más tierna del mundo, moviendo un sonajero con sus tiernas manos y haciendo ruidos con su boca, un hermoso bebé.

Bebé.

¿Un bebé?

—¿Estás bromeando, no?—Dijo Bugs levantando una ceja. Lola no podía hablar en serio.

—Claro que no.—Respondió ella aun con una sonrisa en los labios—Los bebés son lindos y adorables, ¿por qué no tener uno?

—Son demasiada responsabilidad, Lola.—Explicó.

—Somos responsables.

—Yo soy responsable, tú no.—Fue directo con ella, era el momento para serlo.

—¡Ay vamos!, soy lo suficientemente responsable.—Dijo Lola con confianza, batiendo una mano. Bugs solo rodó los ojos.

—¿Ah sí?, entonces dime, ¿qué pasó con el poodle que tu madre te regaló?

—Está de viaje.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo sé, no me ha mandado una carta. Eso es muy desconsiderado de su parte si lo piensas bien.

—Lola, ¡encontré tu poodle en la perrera!—Exclamó un poco alto el conejo gris—Tienes suerte de que lo haya sacado y que Mac y Tush lo adoptaran después.

—¡¿Ellos secuestraron a mi poodle?!—Lola gritó asustada, obviamente no entendiendo el punto de la conversación.—¡Esos topos!

Bugs golpeó su frente desesperado y cruzó los brazos. Era imposible.

—El punto es, que por ahora no necesitamos un bebé.—Esto lo dijo lentamente, como si hablara un idioma que Lola no podría entender.

—¡Pe-Pero!, ¿no te gustaría ver un mini tú o una mini yo?, ¡uh!, ¡o una mezcla de los dos!, ¡un... Lugs!—Dijo Lola en un mal intento de combinar sus nombres.

—Me conformo con ser tu novio y arreglar tus destrozos.—Bugs ya quería acabar con esta conversación…

—¡Uuugh!—Lola frunció el ceño e hizo puchero. Dándole la espalda a su novio

Bugs se frotó las sienes y respiró hondo, ¿cómo haría entender a Lola que aún no estaban listos para ese paso?, eran jóvenes y un bebé no entraba en sus planes a corto plazo, es más, ni siquiera estaban casados, ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de soportar a Lola por el resto de su vida. Aparte, a tenía tantas personas (incluyéndola) a quién cuidar, y botar a Lucas de la casa de un día para otro sería malo considerando lo que ese pato era capaz de hacer sin supervisión... eran muchos puntos que examinar.

Se calmó y observó mejor a Lola, ella no estaba lista para una responsabilidad mayor, apenas podía cuidarse sola, pero, ¿cómo ella podía entenderlo?, por otra parte, sabía que algún día Lola sería lo suficientemente responsable, pero no ahora.

Ella seguía de espaldas y la señora ya se había ido con su bebé, Bugs trataba de escoger las mejores palabras para hablar con Lola.

—Escucha.—Le dijo—Quizás ahora no podemos tener un... bebé.—Le incomodaba un poco decir esa palabra—Pero nos tenemos el uno al otro, y si esto sigue así, quizás en unos años más podamos...—Dudaba si decirlo o no—... Quizás podamos tener uno.

Lola no volteó, sin embargo, pudo ver que se encontraba más tranquila.

—Ahora, solo hay que disfrutar de nuestro noviazgo.—Se sentía raro diciendo cosas así—Ya sabes, pasar tiempo juntos, tener la certeza de que seguiremos así. Digo, puede que sea muy sarcástico contigo, pero eres la única a la que no le ofende.

Lola volteó y abrazó a Bugs, fue un abrazo demasiado fuerte, pero sorprendentemente a Bugs no le importó y le correspondió.

—¡Awwww, Bun-Bun!, ¡tienes razón!, ¡fui una tonta!—Exclamó feliz ella.

Tal vez esperar no era tan malo. Además, tenía la atención de Bugs para ella, así que, la mejor idea sería no adelantarse.

—Por cierto, ¡nunca me dijiste algo tan lindo!, ¿podrías repetirlo?

—No.

—Igual, lo tengo grabado.

Suspiró y volteó a seguir escogiendo el té.

—¡Te amo Bugs!—Exclamó ella—Ahora, mejor no escojas té, prefiero el café, ¡sí, el café es genial!

Bugs puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, esa era su Lola.

* * *

 **Algo corto, pero eso es lo que tengo, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado~**


End file.
